Freewill plus one
by Hetalia loving otaku 14
Summary: One moment Tumblr blogger Rebecca is reading supernatural fanfiction; the next moment, it seems like she's in one. When Rebecca finds herself in the world of supernatural. What would you do with that kind of future knowledge?
1. Chapter 1: CTRL Alt Delete

Chapter 1: I have got to stop drinking coffee before bed

"_This is crazy!" _ I commented to some less than sane story by an awesome tumblr user, who was cosplaying Castiel.

She had written some hilarious claim that Bobby was the tooth fairy, and Castiel was the Easter bunny.

"_How do you come up with this?_" I commented laughing to myself.

"_The plot bunnies told me too!_" She typed back. I laughed. That is so me. I've used that excuse so many times I can't even count.

"_Alright-y then, smile face_," I Replied.

That was it.

I lost it.

This folks, is why I love tumblr, and don't forget supernatural!

I had been watching Supernatural since I was eleven. I love the characters. The character development is amazing, and don't even get me started on the plot (Besides the whole story arc of the seventh season). But when I first started watching, it was for the monsters, that and Sam Winchester. But mostly it was to tick off my parents.

But I kept watching it, and as I grew up it just stuck. When other girls my age were obsessing of twilight, I was fangirling over Castiel.

So here I sit reading this awesome tumblr users crazy crack!fics, sad I know… Well children, wasn't that a good story?

Just kidding, sit down and shut up; my story's just beginning.

Up to this point my life has been, well… boring. It's pretty much been a series of doors in my face.

So I was reading said fanfiction and talking to the person.

"So who's your favorite, Sam or Dea-" My computer froze.

"Really?" I said smacking the monitor, "This is the third time this week.

I sighed frustrated. I could go get my Iphone, but I'm too lazy to go upstairs.

So I tried Ctrl Alt Delete.

Nothing.

Nope, negatory, nada, zip.

But then something happened that I didn't expect. The power went out and the computer, the TV, my IPod, and just about everything that was connected to the power shot sparks

"What the hell!" I yelped, falling out of the chair I was sitting on.

"Well that hurt," I thought rubbing my bum,

I knew this house was crud, but I didn't think it was this bad. What am I going to do?

So I'm sitting on the floor, in the dark. Wondering whether I should be scared or just freaked out.

When my door slams open.

Yeah, I decided. I should be freaking terrified.

_Please don't let it be that creepy "It" from that old movie_!

Just then a guy comes waltzing in like he owns the place. His face is glowing slightly, and in the darkness I can make out a tan trench coat.

But what really surprised me was the fact he he's got wings. Big wings, they must be over nine feet long. The colors range all the way from Silver, to dark gray, to long dead charcoal, to beautiful raven black.

My jaw dropped.

_It can't be_!

"Hello, I am Castiel, angel of the lord."

I tried to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. My mouth opened and closed like a fish, before I gave up and shut it.

_I have got to stop drinking coffee before bed_… Well he isn't a bunny, so this is a normal-ish dream, I guess.

"Uh… hi?" I said it sounding like a question.

"Hello Rebecca," His voice was mostly toneless, but there was an air of familiarity to his voice.

"Uh, you're Castiel," I said awed.

"Yes."

"How are you real, am I dreaming?" I asked.

"I've always been real, just not here," He told me, "and no, you seem to be conscious."

"Not following," I replied.

"The point is I'm real, and you're coming with me," He said reaching out to touch my forehead.

"Wait, what!" I yelled jumping away.

"We need you, the first time I met the Winchesters you were there, but apparently I was the one that brought you here, and when I didn't get you here by a certain time, things were… bad.

So I'm fixing my mistakes," He told me.

_What the hell is going on?!_

I felt two fingers on my forehead, a slight weight dropping into my pocket, and then there was a flash of light then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: It's all real?

_Ow!_

The ground beneath me was hard, and frankly freezing.

_What the heck! _

I cracked an eye open, I was lying in damp grass with an old house about twenty yards away.

_How did I_= the memories rushed back to me.

I swore.

_Really?!_

I pinched my arm; I grimaced.

Yeah, it's real. _Crap! _

I said I loved Supernatural, I didn't say I wanted to be in it! The show's got some creepy crap!

What am I going to do? Can I get back? Will I ever see my brother and sister again?

I frowned; I never thought I'd miss those jerks.

I was shaken from my thoughts, from a buzzing coming from my pocket. I knew that buzzing anywhere; it was my ringtone.

But how? I remember leaving my phone upstairs.

It kept buzzing, so I pulled it out. Indeed it was my Iphone. "One new text message!" The screen blinked.

I looked at it; it had zero bars. My eyes widened.

It kept buzzing. Finally, I decided to read the text, hoping it wasn't from anything creepy.

What I read was surprising to say the least. It was longer than your average text message; it was more like a letter.

"_Dear Rebecca,_

_I know this is surprising, and frankly terrifying (and yes I knew what you're thinking, because I am you). But you will understand in time. You have greater purpose here than in our world. You have the potential to change everything. Yeah, I know I'm making us sound like a Mary Sue. But let me tell you, it won't be easy. It'll be the hardest thing you've ever done, but trust me. You'll thank me… you, later._

_Over and out,_

_You from the future._

_P.s. I've added some tips to help you. _

_P.P.S. If I were you, and I am… I'd find them quick._

_And also? Don't be mad at Castiel_."

There was a file attached to it, a PDF. I downloaded it. Funnily enough, it actually downloaded.

I decide I should get up. So I did.

Why would future me send me a text, more importantly, how? Unless her- my phone can travel in time… but this isn't Doctor Who. So the only way it could get here is if Cas worked his mojo.

Hmmm…

I decide to get a closer look at the house. As I trudged over there I felt a sinking feeling, the house looked just like the house from "The Woman in White".

I checked my phone, 7:15. Well then it'll be awhile.

And I don't even know what day it is so… let's hope for the best.

So I'll have time to sort out my mind. So just why the hell am I here? I know what the text said, but… I'm just a tumblr blogger who lives off coffee, and top ramen.

How could I make a difference? I mean my only useful skill is welding, and that can't really help me in a fight… well, maybe if I had a flame thrower- but the point still stands. I'm not the best choice in the world.

On the other hand, I'm kinda excited to meet the Winchesters, especially before all the really bad crap happened to them.

But why season one?

Wouldn't they need a lot more help during the apocalypse?

I shrugged.

I'll take what I can get, and on the bright side; I might get to meet Gabriel.

On the other hand I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, by a house with a creepy ass ghost. I checked my phone hoping to get the date. What was weird was it had the correct date, right down to the year. Well that's convenient. I took a look at the date; the Winchesters aren't going to fight the ghost till tomorrow.

Dang it, now I have to walk all the way to some crappy motel that probably smells like the south end of a north drawn horse, just to find a couple of disaster magnets.

I might as well paint a bull's-eye on my forehead. Hopefully this'll be worth it.

* * *

Well, I ended up walking anyway.

When I finally got into town, my feet were killing me. I had gone to three motels so far.

Nope. Nada. Zip.

None of them had heard of the "Winchesters", or any of their aliases, I was beginning to think I was being played. Maybe some crazy Misha Collins look alike, kidnapped me, and forced me into some sick game…

I was getting seriously cranky when I walked into the forth motel lobby/sign in. It was the crappiest of the four, the chairs were the color of vomit, and the place smelled like old gym socks.

"Hey," I said tiredly, "Have you seen A couple of guys, probably by the names of Bert or Hector, they would have rented a room here. Bert would have been walking around with a sky scraper."

He scratched his chin, "Yeah, maybe. Why?"

I sighed, I did not need this, "I need to talk to him, and it's an… emergency."

"Are you a family member?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh Bert and his brother's grandma got hit by a truck," I said trying to lie. "I need to talk to them."

"Why didn't you just call them?" He asked.

"I dropped my phone in the toilet."

He thought it over, "Hmmm… ok. Room 204."

Ok, either he's letting me in on purpose, even though he knows I'm lying, or in the words of house, "_Darwin says, 'let him die_".

I made my way to said room. But as I was about to knock on the door, I got nervous. Once I tell them what I'm doing here –if it's them—I'll either have a gun in my face, or they'll demand more answers, answers that I don't have. Both are horrible. But if I don't knock and see if it's them, then just what am I going to do here?

I decided to stop being a coward, and knock tentatively on the door. Come what may.

I waited a minute, nothing. I knocked again, louder this time.

Suddenly the door opened, but only partially. Staring back at me, stood an exact replica of Jensen Ackles, minus the mustache; there was no doubt, this was really Dean Winchester. My eyes widened, I didn't really believe it until now; this is real.

He caught my staring, "What?"

* * *

**Hey guy's hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to keep everyone in character. So, if I made a mistake please let me know, it's my first time writing a supernatural ****fanfiction.**

**Hope you liked it, **

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: iPhones and the hunger games

Chapter 3

He caught my staring, "What?"

I froze like a deer in the headlights, what am I going to say? I don't really want to get on the wrong side of the Winchesters; Winchesters are scary when they're mad.

"I said, 'what?" He repeated looking annoyed.

I tried to think of what to say, "Uh... hi?"

"What do you want?" He asked in the same tone.

"I need help."

He looked bored, "There's a diner down the street, and an auto mechanics place two blocks from here."

I shook my head, "Not that kind of help."

He raised an eyebrow, "Then what kind of help, shortie?"

How do I answer that? I can't be like "I'm from another universe, can I travel with you?"

And another thing, I am not short; I'm 5'6 thank you very much!

I settled on the next best thing, "It's a long story, but I have a feeling it'll be right up your alley."

"And what is my "Alley?" exactly?" He asked suspiciously.

"You know," I said lowering my voice, "The supernatural."

"How do you know about that?" He asked eyes narrowing.

"It's hard to not believe it after what happened," I told him honestly.

"Get in."

He moved aside, and I walked in. The room was small, and looked just like it did in the episode. Only difference was in real life, it smelled of dirty laundry, rotting food, and salt. Lovely... note the sarcasm.

Sam was sitting on the bed with his laptop. I waved, trying to curb my excitement. He gave me a small smile and waved back at me.

"Hi."

"Hey," He said.

"So talk," Dean told me, "What happened?"

I sat down in a nearby chair and began to tell my story.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sam said in disbelief, "You're from another universe where we are a TV show, and now your here because an angel brought you here, and you have a phone from the future?"

I nodded, "Yep, that just about covers it."

"Well," Dean started, "That all well and good, but angels aren't real, and neither is dimension travel, so what kinda drugs are you on?"

"Uh... none," I said.

Technically I was taking stuff for my ADD but that didn't really matter since, that's not what they were talking about.

"Well then you're just plain crazy," Dean said.

Sam gave him a look.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I do have proof," I said casually.

I pulled out my phone and pulled up the text from "Me from the future" and handed it to him.

"Give it a look."

He scoffed, but his eyes swept the screen as he read, scrolling down every so often.

"Hmm, weird. But I'm not trusting you."

I shrugged; I was expecting an answer like that. I would actually be really freaked out if he just accepted it right away without question.

But Sam apparently was curious, "What kind of phone is that?"

"Iphone 5S," I told him.

"What's an Iphone?" He asks.

"A phone that doesn't comes out until 2007," I answered, "This version doesn't come out until 2013."

Sam's eyes widened, obviously surprised at that, and no doubt wondering what else the future holds.

He decides to change the subject at that moment, "And anyway, why would they make a show about us, keyword "us", I'm going back to college. Why would I be there?"

"It's complicated," was all I said. I didn't want to reveal such a big plot starter, even though it would positively crush him. My heart ached for him, and how he never got a break, and for Jesse, who did nothing wrong at all.

"But it's not good, it's horrible actually." I told him, "I'd tell you, but I'm not sure about this whole time continuum thing, and it's possible restrictions."

He looked worried, and a bit distrustful.

"Sorry," I told him.

I really was.

* * *

"So what have you figured out about the Constance welsh case so far?" I asked casually.

Dean scoffed, "Like we'd tell you."

"Well you should," I commented, "Since I can tell you if you're right or not."

He stayed silent.

"Well considering your reaction, you have nothing, my answer? Look at the stuff on the walls," I told them.

Dean looked at me blankly.

"No, I'm serious," I told him.

Nothing.

"Just look at the damn wall!" I said getting irritated.

Dean seemed extremely skeptical but got up and started examining the papers, until he found the woman's picture with the words "Woman in white" written over it.

I smiled a victory smile, and fist pumped the air(or was it fist bumped, I didn't know).

Sam seemed to find that funny, and laughed.

Dean grumbled.

"Well that settles it, we just need to confirm that Joseph cheated on his wife," Dean said still grumbling.

"I volunteer Sam as tribute," I shouted.

They both confused.

"Hunger games? I suggested helpfully.

Now they looked at me like I was freaking nuts.

"Tough crowd."

And again with the looks.


	4. Chapter 4: Oops, dean got arrested

Team freewill chapter 4

A couple of hours had passed and Sam was interrogating Mr. two-timer, while I was stuck there with Dean. Who would not, no matter how many times I asked, take me to McDonalds. Apparently it didn't exist here. How will I ever go on? Apparently the closest thing they had was dairy queen, how can they have dairy queen and not McDonalds? It's a freaking tragedy. So now I was showing him some of the jokes the fans made up from the show. Apparently it freaked him out, and he didn't get most of the jokes.

But he found it funny that people keep comparing Sam to a puppy. So did I. Because it's the truth, Sam is a puppy. Or sometimes a moose, or a Sasquatch, I think he's all three. Somehow the wifi was the same here, so I could go on the Internet. Only it was freaking slow, how did people survive in 2005? I decided to look up the show, no results. None for Jensen Ackles, or Misha Collins, or Jared Padalecki, or anything related to the show, which sucks since I was hoping to see season ten… well looks like if I see season ten, chances are I'll be living it.

Maybe I could hook something up with the angel buddies or something, you know get my phone linked to the other universe, who knows? Speaking of angels, I wonder where Cas is right now. Doing angel paperwork? Do angels do paperwork? Probably. Poor Cas, paperwork sucks. I had an office job once, before I got fired for being late all the time. What can I say? I like my sleep.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Sams actor is named Jared Padalecki?" Dean asked finding it hilarious.

"Yup, but yours is weird too," I told him, "And by the way Padalecki is awesome; real funny guy. He played in "Gilmore girls" funnily enough his characters name was Dean."

"What's my actors name?" Dean asked.

"Jensen Ackles," I answered, "He's from Texas; he actually did some time as a model, and apparently played in 'days of our lives'."

"What's days of our lives?" Dean asked confused.

" Don't make me explain it," I told him, "just don't, it takes too long. Basically it's a really cheesy soap opera, with badly thought out story arcs, but it passes the time."

"And why would I- or Jensen Ackles act for this crap show?" he asked.

"Why does anyone do anything for anything?" I mused, "Money."

He nodded, "True."

"And so you know that guilty pleasure you have, Doctor Sexy MD? It's a spoof of another show called Grey's Anatomy," I told him.

He looked at me alarmed, "How do you know about Doctor Sexy?"

"There was a whole plot about TV shows in an episode in season 5," I told him.

"You know you're crazy right?" He chuckled.

I smiled and said, "Well as my dad put it, I'm not suffering from insanity I'm enjoying every minute of it."

* * *

And that's how Sammy found us, me lounging on the floor and Dean sitting in crappy chair, and talking about TV shows.

"Hey Sammy!" I called raising my hand in greeting, "Guy was cheating right?"

"Yeah, he was, and Sa-"

I cut him off, "Yeah I know "Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, it's Sam" and all that jazz, so we going hunting?"

Dean smirked, "yeah "we" are, we being me and Sam."

I pouted, "But I can help, I know what's gonna happen."

"Yeah, but you don't know crap about how to do this job," Dean told me.

I sighed, but wasn't discouraged. They didn't know what was going to happen, and I did. I could just work that my way and go anyway.

That's when Dean said something I had wanted to hear.

"Hey, guys. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"Can I come?" I asked excitedly.

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I love diners," I said trying to be partly honest. It was true; I did love diners, especially the small old style ones.

"Ok, whatever," He said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily.

Sam chuckled, and I smiled at him.

Dean started walking out the door and I followed him.

We walked outside, and suddenly I remembered what would probably be next in the episode… sure enough the cops were waiting for us. Heh, crap. this was less intimidating on the show.

They Deputies start heading towards us, Dean turns to me, "How come you didn't mention this?!"

I looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I don't remember when this happened in the show."

He glared at me, "Seriously?! Go back inside, an tell Sam to clear out!"

I nodded and half ran, half jogged back inside. "Sam!"

He was listening to Jess's message, "What?"

"We ran into the cops. Dean got arrested, he says to clear out, like now!" I told him hurriedly.

Sam walked over and looked out the window were they were shoving Dean in the back seat (**AN: What do they call the back seat of a cop car?**) _aw man I missed the "My boobs" line_, I thought disappointed. One of the cops looked his way and he ducked out of their line of sight.

I started to feel just a little bit bad for not telling him about it. Damn time travel! I really need to read that PDF I sent myself! I had a feeling I was screwing things up anyway though, I don't remember this episode very well, but I think it happened in a different order. I shook my head and asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

He looked at me, "We are going to get in the impala, and we are going to keep out of sight."

I nodded, fair enough. We waited until the cops were gone, then we walked out to the parking lot. Sam got into the drivers seat; just as I was getting in I realized something and got back out. "I need something iron," I told him. Hell knows I won't let Sam be practically molested by a ghost. "You got anything in here, or does one of us have to get it out of the trunk?"

He looked at me surprised, "Wow, you know your stuff."

I nodded, "Yep, not only do I like your show for the plot, but the mythology is really authentic, like salt keeps away basically everything, iron is for ghosts, silver is for shifters, holy water is obviously for demons. I do my homework. Now, iron?"

"Yeah come on I'll show you where it is," He said getting out, and heading towards the trunk. I followed him. He unlocked the trunk, and opened where they keep their weapons and handed me what looked like an iron pipe.

I smiled, "thanks."

He nodded, then we got in the car and started driving.

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think? I kinda wrote this after drinking like four cups of coffee, but it's ok right? I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will be out really soon, but it'll be short.**

**Thanks guys!**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5: wifi in the middle of nowhere

We're currently stopped in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road.

I decided to look at my PDF I got on my phone.

It was funny how well thought out it looked; I smiled and began reading,

"_**Living in the Supernatural Universe for Dummies**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hello me, you're probably wondering just why the hell you're here. The answer? To change things, hunt; make friends, save lives, and fall in love, whatever you want to do. With in limits at least, just don't rip a hole in space-time continuum. But I'm not saying it's going to be a cakewalk either. You've seen the show; every decision you make could make you or break you. Basically? Don't give up; don't give in, and don't be stupid. Be smart, and know that if and when you start traveling with the Winchesters, they will protect you at any cost._

_Now, I'm going to break some stuff down for you that'll make it easier for you later. _

_**Time laws:**_

_Don't do anything stupid._

_You can change things, but don't go overboard with it._

_You cannot keep Jessica from dying; doing so will result in a massive paradox that rips apart the universe._

_Once Sam starts drinking demon blood, you cannot stop Lucifer from coming out of the cage. Once he does that the outcome becomes a fixed point in time._

_Do not tell Dean that he becomes a demon until he gets the mark._

_Most importantly, don't tick off Death._

_**Iphone: **_

_The Iphone is treated with liquipel, so it is completely waterproof, and it's reinforced with silver. I added thirty more gigs, but you need to get a screen protector, and a case if you lose it, or if it breaks, you'll have to wait eight years to get a new one. Take care of it._

_There is more here, but wait until the next "episode" before reading the next chapter"_

Nice, my phone is waterproof? Cool!

'_Well that settles things a bit,_' I thought relieved.

"Hey Sam?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Hm?"

"Do you actually believe me?" I asked.

He paused, "We'll see."

I nodded, "Ok, I can live with that."

I looked at my phone. It was like 5: 20. It'll be awhile. I looked to see if I had any signal, or if there was any wifi, sure enough it was weirdly already connected.

I was beginning to think there was someone behind this.

"Do you ever notice that there is wifi where ever you go?" I asked suspiciously.

"I haven't really thought about it," He said.

"Well it's weird, we're stopped on the side of the road with no building for about half a mile and I have a four bar Internet connection, is that normal here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it."

Hm, weird.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it was so short. But I hope you like it anyways. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. You are my ****inspiration! **

**Thanks so much.**


	6. Chapter 6: Another one bites the dust

**hey guys! I'm so excited I got a beta! So excited!**

**well, without further ado **

* * *

Dean sat in the dimly lit room his hands folded on his lap as he watched police officers mill around the office. A stout man walked into the room holding a file box full of the clippings from his dad's room.

"You gonna give us your real name?" He asked setting the box down sharply on the table.

"I told you it's Nugent, Ted Nugent." Dean smirked.

The man narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean asked, his tone cocky.

"You've got the faces of ten missing persons on your wall," The sheriff said, "Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Dean said sarcastically, "Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three."

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing." The cop speculated, and then paused, "So tell me. Dean."

He looked up slightly. The sheriff tossed his dads leather-covered journal on the table.

'_Why would dad leave that here? He takes it with him wherever he goes_' Dean asked himself.

The man continued, "Is this his?"

Dean stared at it, and the sheriff placed it on the edge of the table. He began to flip through the journal that was filled with everything John knew about the supernatural.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through," The round cop said, Dean thought he looked round, "What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy."

Dean looked forward to see what the cop was talking about.

"But I found this, too."

The sheriff opened the journal to a page that said "DEAN 35-111" circled in red, and nothing else.

"Now." The cop started firmly, "You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

'_Yeah like hell I'm telling you_,' Dean thought as he stared down at the page. He looked up.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the impala)

"So that's why you got fired? For that?" Sam asked laughing.

I nodded, "Yup, apparently because I dropped a box of crackers I was "out to get" my boss."

He burst out laughing.

"Hey," I said, "We should probably get Dean out now."

"Yeah probably."

"Can I make the fake 911 call, please?" I asked excitedly.

He gave me a look but said, "Whatever."

"Yay!" I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911, "Hello 911?"

* * *

"I don't know how many time I have to tell you," Dean shrugged smugly, "It's my high school locker combo."

"Are we gonna do this all nigh-" Another cop walked in and said, "We just got a 911, shots fired on whiteford road."

'_Good job Sammy_,' he thought.

'The round sheriff turned back to him, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No." '_Why would I_-?"

The sheriff cuffed Dean's hand to the desk, "Good."

'_Oh._'

He walked out. Dean looked at the door before something in the journal caught his eye.

It was a paper clip.

He picked it up and looked at it, '_Idiots._'

He smirked.

* * *

(Impala)

Not even ten minutes after calling the cops, Sam's phone rang.

"_Fake 911 phone call? I don't know, that's pretty illegal_," Dean joked through the phone.

"You're welcome," Sam told him.

"_Look, we gotta talk,_" Dean said.

"Yeah, We are dealing with a woman in white, she's buried behind her old house, which should've been dad's next stop," Sam said.

"_Sammy, will you shut up for a second?_" He asked.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

Where was the popcorn when I needed it?

"_Well that's what I'm trying to say_," Dean told him, "_he's gone, dad left Jericho_."

"What? How do you know?"

I interrupted, "Cause' he left his journal behind."

"But he doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam commented.

"_Yeah, well he did this time."_

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Coordinates," I told him trying to save time.

"Where to?"

"_I'm not sure yet_," Dean replied.

"Dean that the hell is going on?" He asked confused.

Oh crap, I at least knew what part came next. I was hyper aware of the iron pipe by my feet. The ghost flashed in front of us.

"Whoa!" The tires screeched as he slammed on the breaks.

"_Sam! Sam!_"

Sam was breathing heavily, and if I was honest with myself, I was worse. I grabbed the pipe from its place and gripped it tight.

"Take me home," The woman in white said in that freaky ass echo-y voice of hers from the back seat.

Sam stared at her through the mirror in shock.

"Take me home," She repeated with more force.

He looked at the corner of his eye, "No."

Then it happened. The locks clicked, and car started moving forward. Sam tried to get back control without success.

It drove us right up to the house. Well this isn't creepy at all. Note the sarcasm.

Sam looked at her in the mirror, "Don't do this."

"I can never go home," she said, but this time her words had a trace of sadness in them. Like I said, creepy.

"You're scared to go home," Sam realized.

Then she was gone. I raised the iron pipe slightly though as not to draw attention.

Well… it didn't turn out how I'd hoped. Since I was in the front seat already, she just appeared on top of him.

"Hold me," she said, "I'm so cold."

She then started kissing Sam, Sam was trying to get away.

That's it. I can't watch this! I raised my pipe and swung it at the ghost. She flickered, but went on trying the take advantage of Sam. This is so wrong! I cringed totally grossed out.

"You can't kill me," Sam said, "I'm not unfaithful, I've never been."

"You will be." She promised.

I hit her with the pipe again. She flickered once again, so I hit her again. She blinked out. Oh no…

Sam screamed, there was a hand in his chest. I whacked her again; she flickered badly but nothing.

I ducked under the dashboard knowing what was coming.

Finally a bullet flew through the air, and continued to until the ghost disappeared.

Then I heard an "I'm taking you home", and then the car accelerated as Sam drove us through the wall. Go Sammy! We came to a violent stop as we crashed into the inner wall debris falling onto the car.

He groaned.

"It's ok Sam," I said tiredly, "Pretty sure you'll live."

He rolled his eyes holding a hand to the gashes on his chest.

Dean chose that moment to come running in. He hurried over to the driver's side of the impala and wrenched the door open. "Sam!"

"Here!" Sam groaned.

I sighed and got out. Hunting seemed a lot cooler on TV, but it did give me a rush.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"I think," Sam said.

I nodded.

"Can you move?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah. Help me," he told Dean.

I noticed in the corner of my eye the ghost chick had picked up a picture, and was looking at it.

Dean and I helped Sam out of the car, the ghost glared at us. Oh no. She threw the picture down and glared at us.

Suddenly we were being pinned by a …..dresser? I looked down, yeah, definitely a dresser.

I groaned trying to get the crushing weight off me but to no avail. Somehow the lights started flickering… since when were the lights on?

Water poured down from the stairs, and onto the floor. I knew what came next. Constance walked a little ways towards the stairs; she looked terrified. A couple of ghost kids stood at the top of the stairs, "You've come home to us mommy."

Ok ghosts are freaky, so are ghost kids, but ghost kids speaking in unison… now that's _really_ freaky.

The children teleported, and were suddenly embracing their mom. She screamed, I couldn't describe what happened next; they downplayed it in the show. It was twice as grotesque. After the whole… glob, She screamed and it all just disappeared with the sound of a drain.

We were looking at the spot with a look of shock on our faces, before pushing the dresser off ourselves.

"Well," Dean started, "Looks like this is where she drowned her kids."

Sam said, "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared face them."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you captain obvious."

"You found her weak spot, nice work Sammy," He slapped Sam on the back.

"Ah!" He laughed through the pain, "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were thinking shooting Casper in the face you freak?"

I pretended to think about it, "Oh I know this one! 'Son of a bitch!' What do I win?"

Dean looked at me in surprise; I smirked, score 1 to Rebecca.

"I'll tell you another thing," Dean said to Sam while leaning down to look at his car, "If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

* * *

About an hour later we were all sitting in the impala, sadly I had gotten bumped to the back seat.

We were talking about were the coordinates led too. Well we were until I started thinking about the next couple of hours.

Then I was doing too much thinking to say much.

"Ok, here's where dad went," Sam said pointing to somewhere on the map, "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"I could have told you that," I told them leaning my head against the window.

I didn't feel like talking.

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"About six hundred miles," Sam responded.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning," Dean told Sam.

Sam looked at him hesitating, "Dean, I, um…"

Dean glanced at the road and back.

"You're not going," It wasn't a question.

'_Yes he is, of course he is_,' I thought sadly, '_life isn't kind enough to leave him be._'

"The interview is in like, ten hours," Sam said, "I gotta be there."

Dean noded, looking disappointed. Before watching the road again, "I'll take you home."

"Hey Rebecca, you're quiet," Sam said looking at me through the rear view mirror eyes forming a question.

"A lot on my mind," I told him honestly.

What the heck was I going to do? I knew about stuff before it happened, I mean I knew I couldn't prevent this death, but is that what I was supposed to do here? Save lives?

I mean… gosh, all this thinking was making my head hurt.

"Can we stop for coffee?" I asked.

God knows I needed it.

"Sure," Dean told me, "I need something to keep me up anyway."

So we stopped at a Dutch bros, and got coffee, well Dean and I got coffee, Sam got tea.

Despite what Dean kept telling me, the Dutch freeze was in fact coffee.

I felt better having some caffeine in my veins. Yes, I might've been a bit of a caffeine addict, but that's ok.

Besides, I didn't feel like I would've gotten much sleep that night anyway.

* * *

We pulled up in front of Sam's apartment, Dean was still frowning, and I was still thinking.

Sam got out, but leant over to look through the window, "Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded; I stayed silent. We wouldn't need to call him.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, alright."

Sam patted the car door then turned away. Dean leaned towards the passenger door; an arm went over the back of the seat.

"Sam?" He asks.

Sam turned around.

"You know," Dean smiled, "We made a hell of a team back there."

He nodded and headed inside. My gut was screaming at me.

Just as he was about to drive off I lost my nerve, "No!"

Dean looked at me confused, "What?"

I just said, "No time to explain", and opened my door and sprinted towards Sam's apartment, no doubt leaving Dean confused, but following after me.

I opened the door; it was unlocked. I decided not to think on that thought and ran in. I looked around; he wasn't in the living room. I desperately hoped he was in the kitchen, or anywhere else besides the bedroom.

But that hope was dashed when I heard him scream from another room. Dean was suddenly behind me.

"Do something!" I yelled at him.

He ran over and wrenched open the door.

"Jess! Jess!" Sam yelled heart broken, and still frozen in shock on the bed.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"Jess!" He cried.

I swear, that shatter you just heard was my heart.

"Sam!" Dean tried.

"Jess," he said less loudly this time.

"We gotta get out of here!" I yelled. The flames seemed to be everywhere.

Dean yanked an unwilling Sam out of his bed and manhandled him down the stairs. I helped Dean push him down and out of the house my heart breaking as I did. Oh Sammy.

I heard the sound of sirens all around us as we rushed away towards the crowd that had formed around the apartment complex.

A fire truck was parked outside the building; firemen and police were keeping back gawkers as they put out the fire.

We all stood at the trunk of the impala as we watched the scene unfold.

On Sam's face was a look of desperate anger.

He threw the gun that propped the trunk open back inside, and slammed it, "We got work to do."


	7. Chapter 7: This is not my day (part 1)

The birds were chirping, Sam was wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers. No roses. He was through the otherwise deserted cemetery when he sighed and stopped at a gravestone.

It read "Jessica Lee Moore, Beloved Daughter, January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005".

There was a small picture of a Jess smiling softly set into the stone above her name. A black and white picture was leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture; several other objects were set around the head stone.

Sam looked between the flowers and the gravestone, "I, uh…"

He laughed bitterly, "You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh..."

He looked at the picture, and away, he was holding back tears.

He stepped closer.

"Jess… oh God…"

He knelt down to set down the flowers, "I should've protected you. I should've told you the truth."

He laid the flowers against the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shot out of the ground and grabbed Sam by the wrist.

* * *

I saw Sam shoot up, poor guy… I felt horrible.

Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Dean looked over, concerned, "You ok?"

He glanced quickly at Dean, "I'm fine."

I sighed and mumbled under my breath, "I'm really sorry."

They ignored me.

Dean nods, "Another nightmare?"

Sam just cleared his throat.

"You wanna drive?"

He laughed, "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

Dean acted like he wasn't concerned, "Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look man," Sam started, "I know you guys are worried about me. I get it and thank you, but I'm perfectly ok."

I shook my head, '_not buying it._'

Dean looks at him disbelievingly, then back at the road, "Mh-hm…"

Sam grabbed a map, "Ok so where are we?"

"Outside of grand junction," I told him, remembering from the episode. '_What are we hunting again? I can't remember what it was called._' I thought to myself. '_It was something with a w. Wendillow? No, um willy-? No…'_

I didn't watch season one as often as I watched the others. But I knew the thing ate people…

SAM folded down the map, which was of Colorado and had a large red X labeled 35-111, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon…"

Dean said, "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—"

Sam cut him off, "We gotta find Dad first."

"Look, Dad disappearing," Dean paused, "and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence."

"Do you want my input?" I asked.

"No," Sam told me, glaring.

"Well, I'm gonna give it too you anyway, I say we need to do something." I told him.

Dean nodded, "I agree with the red head."

I smiled in victory, nice, even though my hair is a bit more brown than red… like mahogany.

Sam sighed, but got back to the task at hand, "It's weird, man. These coordinates he sent us. This Blackwater ridge."

Dean looked at him, "Yea, what about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods."

Sam put down the map, "Why is he sending us to the middle of no where?"

We drove past a sign that said, "Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Park."

SAM looked at a 3D map of the forest, paying attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE", while Dean looked at the directions.

* * *

"It's cut off by these canyons here; rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam commented.

Dean wasn't paying attention, "Hey dude, check out the size of this freaking bear."

I looked, "Damn that's a big bear! I wonder how much jerky you could get out of 'em"

They looked at me weird.

"What you've never had bear jerky?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

I shrugged, "We'll have to fix that."

Sam ignored me, and continued like I had never spoken, "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

A forest ranger—Ranger Wilkinson—walked up behind us, when he spoke Sam and Dean whipped around, startled.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" he asked.

Sam shook his head, "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

He laughed a little. I grinned and raised my fist, "Recycle!"

The ranger raised an eyebrow, "Bull."

Sam's eyes flicked to Dean; Dean didn't move.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean was about to say something, but I cut in, "You caught us, she's a good friend of ours."

Wilkinson looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here talking to us, "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"Tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will," Dean nodded, "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

The ranger snorted, "That is putting it mildly."

Dean acts like he just had a brilliant idea. "Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

The ranger eyed Dean. Dean raised his eyebrow.

* * *

We left the ranger station. Dean is holding the piece of paper and laughing.

Sam looked at him, "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?"

Dean smirked, "what do ya' mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked.

Sam and Dean stood on opposite sides of the impala. I walked around to the back, and got in.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean commented.

There was a pause, and Dean looked at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked seeing the look.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Since now."

Sam turned around and got in the car.

"Really?" Dean asked in a "Seriously?" kinda way.

Dean got in the car too.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a spoon.

"So what's our story?" Dean asked cutting through the silence.

"Park Rangers?" Sam offered. I nodded in assent. That's what they were in the show. Things were still going the way they did last time.

"Sounds good." Dean answered. The car was once again plunged into silence. Dean's eyes flicked from Sam, whose lips were set in a tight line as he glared out the window, than to me.

He sighed heavily.

"You guys need to stow your crap."

"What?" Sam demanded sharply.

"Until we're done with this hunt you guys are going to have to put your problems on the back burner or one of you is going to get us killed." Dean told us.

"Are you kidding me Dean!?" Sam cried indignantly. "She got Jess killed!" He growled.

"Okay that is so not fair!" I yelled in my defense. "That was going to happen regardless if I was there or not. You have the yellow eyed demon to blame not me." I finished angrily. My features softened though when I thought of how much pain Sam was going through.

"Listen Sam, I truly am sorry-"

"Just stop." He cut me off, glaring at me. "You being 'sorry' doesn't mean crap! You could've warned us! You could have told me that she was gonna-" His voice broke and he looked away.

"Sam I couldn't tell you! Certain things have to happen that I can't change no matter how much I want them to change. Besides I came back! I was going to save her!"

He spun around and scoffed.

"Yeah lot of good it did her!" He said angrily.

I sighed not knowing what else to say. This isn't what I wanted to happen. I didn't want Sam to be mad at me. I didn't want either of the boys to be mad at me. This was every fangirl's dream, to travel around with the Winchesters. But in literally a day of being in this world Sam couldn't stand the sight of me.

That stupid pdf I left myself didn't tell me how to deal with any of the fallout...THE PDF!

I hadn't checked it since we finished the last hunt. I whipped out my phone and opened the pdf to see what instructions my future self left me.

"_**EPISODE 2: MUST READ!**_

_I know you feel like you screwed up, and you're mad at me… you… us? (This is confusing) but don't give up hope; all isn't lost. Things will get better, give Sammy time, he's hurting._

_P.S. Carry on my wayward son._

_P.S.S. Here's some helpful advice_

_**Things to carry with you are:**_

_Salt: always carry it, ALWAYS. I cannot stress this enough._

_Iphone: You'll never know when you'll need it, and it's silver just a heads up, you can use it to test if someone's a shifter._

_Iron: don't let them get the jump on you; get the jump on them._

_Packets of coffee: You won't be stopping at starbucks very much, and we love this coffee. Your best bet is to buy packets of it in bulk, or brew mix._

_Gun: Self explanatory_."

I looked up from my phone relieved. Sam wouldn't hate me forever.

I mean that was a given but it was still nice to know that things would smooth over. I still felt awful though, that I couldn't do anything to make him feel better.

Poor moose.

* * *

We stood at the door waiting for someone to answer. Sure enough the door opened to reveal Haley Collins.

Dean put on his professional voice, "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean," He motioned to Sam, "this is Sam, and this is Rebecca Williams, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitated, "Let me see some I.D."

Dean pulled a fake I.D. out of his pocket, this time the name was "Samuel Cole". He held it up against the screen. Haley looked at it, then at Dean. He smiled.

She opened the door, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Dean commented.

The door swung open, and Haley caught a glimpse of the impala, "That yours?"

Sam looked back at the impala.

Dean nodded, "Uh, yeah."

"Nice car," She said, her tone appreciative.

"I know right?" I smiled.

Haley turned to lead us into the kitchen, where Ben was sitting at the table on the laptop that held one of the most important clues to the case.

Dean turned his head and mouthed 'what?' Sam just rolled his eyes.

Sam was asking Haley some questions, "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

Haley came back into the room holding a bowl; she set it down on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell." She told Sam, "He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception," Sam suggested.

Haley shook her head, "He's got a satellite phone, too."

'What's that?' I mouthed to Sam. He just gave me a look. I shook my head, _I'm from 2014, what do you expect?_

Dean shrugged, "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

Ben's face shot up from the laptop in aggravation, "He wouldn't do that!"

Dean eyed Ben. Ben huffed and looked away. Haley put some more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone," She told him, "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

On the laptop, she pulled up the pictures, "That's Tommy."

'_What the heck is a satellite phone? Is it like… 4G or something? I'll have to look that up._' I wondered, apparently Sam was talking. Pay attention Becca!

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure," Haley told him.

* * *

Someone broke a game of pool. A waitress went past carrying beer. We sat down at a table.

"So guys," I said, "I'm still confused, what is a satellite phone, is it like 4G?"

They looked at me funny.

"What's 4G, is that like some kinky porn website?" Dean asked.

Sam scoffed at Dean.

I face tabled, "How do you people survive!"

They chuckled, but I spoke up, "You still didn't answer my question, what is a satellite phone?"

Sam spoke up, though he spoke to me with a distant voice, like he didn't want to talk to me, "It's like, it gets service through the satellites in the orbit, instead of regular cell phone service."

"Oh."

Sam then started talking about the case, "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic; local campers mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

Sam opened papa Winchester's journal… maybe I should make one of those. I'll have to buy one later.

"Yep," I commented, "Cause' the thing ate them."

Dean looked at me, "Wait what?"

I nodded.

He looked a little sickened, but said, "Any before that?"

You gotta love season 1 Sam and Dean, so innocent compared to later seasons.

Sam pulled out a newspaper article to show Dean, "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

"Why is it always bears? "The incredible hulk killed my husband!" It was a bear, "A thing unlocked the door to my cabin, snuck in, ate my parents!" It's just a big grizzly. Yes because that makes perfect sense!" I ranted.

Dean laughed, "Geez, you a friend of the bears now?"

I shook my head, "No, but I can't stand idiots, who cares if they don't know what we know, they should be smart enough to know a bear can't unlock a damn door."

They chuckled, Sam half-heartedly. It seemed that he was going to ease up on me like Dean suggested, not forgive me or anything but ease up a little, and I was grateful.

Dean read the headlines for the _Lost Creek Gazette_.

"**GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!**

_UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_

_HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'_

_Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]_"

Sam pulled out his laptop, "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher." Sam said, "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

I smiled, this was my chance to shine, and I wasn't the world's biggest supernatural fan for nothing.

"EWW! I know these quotes!" I imitated Sam's voice, "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

"Dean hits Sam, Sam looks at Dean; Dean says," I imitated Dean, "Told you something weird was going on."

"Sam says "Yeah," and he shuts the laptop, then you say," I imitated Sam again, "I got one thing though."

"Then you hold up a newspaper, and say "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive." I said excitedly, "I won a contest for who could recite a whole scene, I won a DVD boxed set of season's 1-8, and two con tickets!"

They looked at me like I was freaking nuts, or that I told them I watched them while they slept… well technically- never mind!

I smiled, "There I just saved you about two minutes."

They would not stop staring at me.

I laughed, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Dean shook his head. Sam went back to brooding.

"Do we have to go see Shaw now, or can we get a motel?" I asked, "I need a shower. I'll tell you what would've happened if you went there."

* * *

I had never been happier to see a crappy motel in my life. Dean unlocked it and I ran inside.

"So yeah, it unlocks the door, drags his parents from their cabin, and left him with a giant scar," I finished once they came in.

And with that, I dropped my phone on my bed, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I decided not to take part in their little chat, there wasn't much I could add, and I haven't had a shower in three days.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked the corridor, rooms on either side.

They were in the middle of a discussion.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls," Dean stated.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "How do we know Rebecca was even telling the truth?"

"Well she knew our whole conversation, creepy or not, it sounds like she knows her stuff," Dean replied.

"Watching something on TV, and living it are two different things," Sam pointed out.

"What do we do?" Dean scoffed, "send her home? Like we can do that."

Sam sighed heavily.

Dean looked over at him, "Like I said earlier, stow your crap Sammy!"

Sammy sighed, but nodded, "So it's probably something else, something corporeal."

Dean smirked, "Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up." Sam told him, "So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin-walker, maybe a black dog." Dean reasoned, "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

* * *

We all stood at the trunk of the impala.

Dean opened said trunk, then the weapons box, which he propped open with a shotgun. He put some guns in the duffel bag.

"Don't forget flame throwers!" I told him.

Dean rolled his eyes, but put a couple in the bag.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there," Sam piped up.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked looking at his like he was being ridiculous.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean looked at Sam, "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"I don't think it's fuzzy," I commented.

They ignored me.

Dean picked up the duffel.

"What finding dad's not enough?" Sam glared.

He slammed the weapons box shut, then the trunk.

"Now we gotta babysit them too?" Sam growled.

I ignored the babysitting comment and shouted at them.

"Put the rulers away and shut up!" I yelled.

Sam glared at me.

Dean threw the duffle bag at him.


	8. Chapter 8: This is not my day (part 2)

We pulled up in the impala; Haley shook her head.

I stretched and got out once the car had come to a stop, my duffle bag in hand.

Sam and Dean did the same.

I handed the bag to Sam, who took it without looking at me… well that killed my buzz. God, I hope this doesn't last too long. I wanna hug that puppy-moose so much right now, though something tells me he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Got room for three more?" Dean asked.

Haley looked slightly annoyed, "Wait, you want to come with us?"

Roy looked between us, "Who are these guys?"

No matter how many new idiots entered the show, Roy annoyed me the most.

I felt like pointing to my chest and saying, "Do I look like a guy to you?"

But I held my tongue; I shouldn't waste my humor on someone like him, that'd be like telling Castiel Yo Mama jokes.

I laughed as I pictured that.

Besides, there wasn't that much there, and if I was honest with myself, I was glad for that. My cousin was always complaining about her C cup.

Everyone looked at me, wondering what I was laughing about.

"Inside joke," I dismissed them.

Haley shrugged going back to the conversation, "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Sam headed past everyone.

Roy looked at us, "You're rangers?"

I knew Dean was gonna say something but I decided to instead.

"No we're aliens," I commented sarcastically, "And we're here to tie you up and throw you in the tardis, alons-y."

Haley cut in, "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Dean looked down at himself.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

He Headed past Haley.

She looked after him with a look of aggravation.

"Don't worry," I smiled, "You learn to love him."

She looked at me, "Are you-"

I shook my head, "Hell no! I'd go insane."

I felt like that was a little mean, but seriously, Dean and I? Just no!

I listened to what they were saying.

"What, you think this is funny?" Roy asked annoyed, "It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

More than you know Roy, more than you know.

Sam turned back to look at them.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." Dean said honestly, "We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

"You tell 'em Dean!" I yelled.

Dean walked past Sam.

I sighed as I thought of what was going on with Tommy. Poor guy.

* * *

A mineshaft let in some light.

Tommy and Gary were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There were assorted corpses all around them, Tommy heard growling.

Gary spotted a tall and skinny shape and started yelling.

Tommy did his best to turn away and he closed his eyes, he heard the cracking of bones, and screaming.

He didn't think he'd make it out of there alive.

* * *

Our group hiked through the forest, Roy at the head, the rest of us bringing up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting."

Roy nodded, "Yeah more than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Mostly buck; sometimes bear." He said.

This guy is toast.

Dean passed Roy.

"Tell me," Dean said his tone cocky, "Uh, Bambi or Yogi even hunt you back?"

Roy grabbed Dean. Sam looked on.

I love this part!

"Whatcha' doin' Roy?"

Roy grabbed a stick and poked the trap Dean was going to step in. Haley looked annoyed.

"You watch where you're stepping. Ranger."

Roy took the lead.

Yup, you're gonna die.

We hiked on. Haley left her spot beside me to go catch up with Dean. So I decided to catch up with Sam.

Dean and Haley started arguing, and Sam shot Dean a questioning look. Dean gave him a look, one that obviously meant, "Go on". So he did. I followed him.

Dean watched us for a second.

I said nothing, just walked with him. He didn't push past me or tell me too go away; however, he didn't act like he even acknowledged me, so that could be either good or bad.

This whole future knowledge thing really sucks, especially when people here just don't get it, I briefly wondered what would have happened if I got dropped off in Doctor Who instead.

'_I would have changed...everything._' I thought wistfully. No future self telling me to watch the things I change because of the freaking space-time continuum. _Just The Doctor, Amy Pond, and I, traveling through time doing whatever our hearts desire._

"That would be sooo nice."

"What?" Sam asked sharply. His features pulled tight into his signature bitch face.

Whoops I said that out loud didn't I?

"Um nothing Sammy. Hehe It's all good in the hood." I smiled softly hoping my light tone would help improve my mood.

He pursed his lips and gave me an even bigger bitch face.

"Don't call me Sammy." He said stiffly, walking ahead of me he caught up to Roy and I was left deserted between the two groups. Roy, Ben, and Sam in front, and Dean and Haley behind me.

"Sorry." I mumbled to him apologetically. Getting back into Sam's good graces was going to be hella difficult.

I decided to block it all out by grabbing my Iphone and playing AC/DC. I wasn't as big a fan as Dean, but I've found it was the best music for blocking stuff out.

* * *

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge," Roy said.

Sam headed past him and asked, "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out a GPS, "Thirty-five minus one eleven."

I already knew that, but I also knew telling them that would not help the situation.

Dean and me went up to Sam; they listened.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said giving that half huffing, half sighing noise, "Not even crickets."

"You know you're in trouble when nature gets quiet," I said almost to myself.

"I'm gonna go take a look around," Roy told the group.

I just shook my head.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam warned aggravation in his voice.

"That's sweet," Roy commented snidely, "Don't worry about me."

Roy waved his gun and pushed past both Sam and Dean to retake the lead.

"Can I hit him?" I asked glaring after Roy.

"Sure, wait til' later though" Sam said, he was also annoyed by the man. And just like that there was silence again.

Dean turned back to the others as Haley and Ben caught up.

"Alright, everyone stays together. Let's go."

"Haley! Over here!"

Haley ran towards the sound of Roy's voice, followed closely by the others.

Then I remembered the scene that was going to happen, and in turn I realized what we were hunting.

Crap, crap, crap!

We came to a halt.

Haley put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god…"

The tents were torn and bloody, all the supplies were scattered.

"Looks like a grizzle," Roy reported.

That's it I lost it, "It's not a freaking bear you freaking idiot!"

He glared at me, "Oh what else could it be?"

I glared, "A wendi-"

Oh no that's what it was, I have to tell the guys!

* * *

Sam and me went over to meet Dean.

Sam snapped a stick, and crouched next to Dean.

I was crouching as well.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean said.

"Um guys?" I asked quietly.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skin-walker or black dog." Dean Reasoned.

"Guys!" I said louder.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I remembered what it is that we're hunting," I told them.

"Oh really?" Sam asked irritated, "You couldn't have remembered sooner?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, do you want to know or what?"

Dean nodded.

I sighed, "It's a Wendigo."

"I didn't know what it was called but I knew how to kill it, that's why I had you pack flame throwers." I said.

After our conversation, well more like Dean and mine's, with Sam criticizing me every so often; we went back to camp. That seriously lowered my mood; my favorite character hates my guts.

Nice going Rebecca.

* * *

Haley picked up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She cried as she turned the phone in her hands, the back was open.

I watched as Dean crouched next to her, "He could still be alive you know?"

I turned back to Sam.

"Well now that we know what it is…" Sam gave me an accusing look. "We should probably-"

A scream reverberated through the forest.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Haley screamed running towards the sound.

"Wait Haley stop!" Dean yelled. But she was already gone. "Dammit." He said pulling out a flamethrower as he rushed out after her. Sam stopped Ben before he could chase after his sister.

"No you'll get yourself killed." Sam warned.

Roy pointed at the direction that Haley and Dean disappeared into. "Her brother is out there and needs help."

"Trust me Roy a Wendigo is not something you can fight." I told him condescendingly.

"A what?" He asked skeptically.

Sam started to fidget when Dean hadn't returned with Haley.

I shook my head, "They aren't that far out actually, come on."

I started walking in their direction, Sam reluctantly walked after me.

I was right, they were standing a little ways from the campsite, "It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

Oh crap, I knew what came next.

"Everyone get back to camp," Sam ordered.

We did.

Let me tell you I am so glad I left my phone in my pocket, all the supplies—including the electronics—at the campsite were missing.

"Shit," I swore.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

Roy shook his head, "So much for my GPS and my satellite phone."

Haley looked scared, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam told them.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear!" Roy argued.

Sam sighed, and then took up role of leader, "Alright look there's been a change of plans, we gotta get out of here now."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

Sam shook his head, "it's not me I'm worried about, and if you shoot that thing you're just gonna make it mad."

"Then it'll eat you," I chirped helpfully.

"One, you're talking nonsense," Roy snarked, "and two you're in no position to give anybody orders."

I sense a dogfight coming on.

"Relax," Dean told them.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right?" Sam glared, "I'm trying to protect you."

Roy stepped right into Sam's space and scoffed, "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

Oh no he didn't! You must have a death wish.

"Yeah?" Sam almost barked back, "It's a near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Go Sammy; lay down the law!

Rou laughed, "You know you're crazy right?"

"Oh yeah you ever hunt a wen-?"

Dean pushed Sam.

"Roy!" That was Haley.

Dean looks at Sam, "Chill out."

"Stop," Haley said to the group, "Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

There was a long pause.

I glanced at Sam, who was glaring at Roy.

"It's getting late." Dean told all of us, "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

Haley looked at him, "How?"

* * *

We had built a campfire and Dean drew the protection symbols in the dirt while Haley poked at the fire.

"One more time that's-"

I cut I before Dean had a chance to reply, "Anasazi symbols. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughed, gun over his shoulder.

"Shove it Roy!" I snapped. I had had enough of his crap.

Dean walked over to where Sam was sitting at the edge of the campsite.

I followed, knowing this discussion was important.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

"Dean-"

He cut Sam off, "No, you're not fine." Dean told him, we both knew he was going to say he was fine.

"You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Sam spoke up again, "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean guessed.

"He hasn't," I told them.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam said, hurt in his eyes, as he threw down the stick he had in his hands.

Dean pulled out John's journal, "this is why."

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—" He trailed off before starting again, "everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

I felt like asking if I was included in that business, but thought against it.

Sam shook his head, "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

I knew Dean was supposed to respond, but I had a better idea, "Have you ever thought that there is a bigger picture than the one we're looking at right now? You're dad is trying to track down something big, and he doesn't want you to get hurt."

I knew I couldn't tell them about Azazel yet.

"...No. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself." Dean told him, "I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

I agreed; he needed work in that area.

Sam looks down, then back up, "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked over at Haley and Ben.

"Well for one," Dean said, "Them."

Dean followed his brother's gaze.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." Dean said meaningfully.

There was a pause, "I'll tell you what else helps."

Sam looked at Dean.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we can," Dean finished.

Sam smiled.

A twig snapped.

The Wendigo started up again, "Help me! Please!"

Den stood and readied his gun.

"Help me!"

Sam shined a flashlight about, "Get back to camp, it's trying to draw us out. Just stay put, stay cool."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Help! Help me!"

Roy pointed his gun at the sound, "Ok, that is no grizzly."

No really? What was your first clue?

"It's ok. It'll be ok, I promise." Haley said to Ben.

The Wendigo rushed past, Haley shrieked.

Sam breathed, "It's here."

Roy shot at the rustling, and again a second time.

"I hit it!" He ran of to see what he hit.

"Roy! No, Roy!" Dean yelled at him.

He turned to Haley and Ben, he seemed to be doing that a lot since we got here.

"Don't move!"

"It's over here! In the trees!" Roy was yelling.

Well dude, I'd tell you it was nice knowing you, but that'd be a lie.

Just then a Wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped Roy's neck.

"Roy!"

Sam was shining the flashlight in different directions.

* * *

I was sitting a little ways from the others reading and re-reading the PDF. What the heck does my future self mean by "Carry on my wayward son"?

Did I mean the song? I mean I love the song yeah, but why would I leave it as my ending statement? What does it have to do with anything?

I'm not very good at this so far; I pretty much just sat there for the first hunt, and I feel like crap for not somehow saving Jess from Brady.

I wished they would stop using Sam as their pawn. It didn't bother me so much when I was just watching the show, but now? Sam is an actual person, not just a character.

If he's mad at me for not saving Jess, I can't imagine how mad he'll be at me for not telling him about the demon blood.

I decided not to dwell on it, best to take life as it comes I guess.

Through my peripheral vision I saw Sam walking over to our area.

I reluctantly got up and walked over.

"Hey," Sam said addressing the group.

Haley stood up.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight." Sam said "And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Hell, you know I'm in," Dean nodded.

"I second that," I declared.

Sam showed the page about the Wendigo to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours." Sam told them.

"They're hundreds of years old," Dean continued. "Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How does a man turn into one of those …things?" She sounded like she didn't want the answer.

Dean picked a couple things of the ground.

I continued for him, "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party," Ben murmured.

I nodded.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam listed.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean picked up where Sammy left off.

I tuned everyone out, having already known the information they were telling I did listen to my favorite line which was, "Guns are useless, so are knives, so basically? We gotta torch the sucker."

* * *

Dean leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Haley followed, then me, then Ben, and Finally Sam. Suddenly we pass trees with claw marks and blood.

Sam was leading the group now.

"Guys."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

I already knew what was going on. I looked up at the trees; Sam and Dean did the same.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct." Sam looked around once more, "They were almost too easy to follow."

There was growling, and Sam and Dean whipped around; the trees rustled.

Haley was standing under a tree. Blood dripped onto her shirt. She looked up noticing this, and lept out of the way. Roy's corpse landed where she once stood just a minute ago.

Dean walked over and examined Roy, as Sam went over to Haley.

"You ok? You got it?"

"His neck's broke," Dean reported looking at the body.

Sam helped Haley up, there was more growling.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go! Go!" Dean yelled.

He didn't need to tell me twice, I ran after him; Haley did the same.

We turned the corner following Sam who raced ahead of us yelling at us to keep moving.

For a moment I thought we were home free until I heard growling right next to my ear.

I spun around and saw Dean's shocked face right before a clawed hand came around and collided with my head. I didn't even have time to scream before I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8: This is not my day (part 3)

"_I feel like crap,_" I thought as my world came into blurry focus.

The room was cold and dark; the air was damp and smelled of things I'd rather not think about.

What happened? I tried to rub my face.

Ow! Pain ripped through my left arm.

I was hanging by wrists from the ceiling; corpses were all around me. Dean and Haley were strung up as well, but they weren't conscious.

Crap! The Wendigo kidnapped us!

I decided since I hadn't prayed in over a year, now was a good time to start. I prayed a silent prayer asking for forgiveness just incase things went south. Because sometimes changing the smallest things can change the entire outcome.

"Dean?" it came out as a cracked whisper.

Why wasn't my voi-?

I slipped back into unconsciousness, my mind going blank.

* * *

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked Sam.

"Honestly?" Sam asked, "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

Ben nodded, then stopped. He found a trail of M&amp;M's, and picked one up.

"They went this way."

He caught up to Ben, who handed him the M&amp;M. He laughed, '_only you Dean_.'

"It's better than breadcrumbs," he said amused.

He tossed the M&amp;M away, '_or was it Rebecca's idea_?'

'_Crap_!' he thought, he was mad at her for not telling him about Jessica, but that didn't been he wanted her to die!

He started following the trail, Ben following closely behind.

After a while they came to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL.

Sam looked at Ben, shrugged, and goes inside. '_Nothing screams layer than an abandoned mine shaft._'

Once again Ben followed him.

Above the entrance was a larger sign that said KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

Sam shined the flashlight ahead of them. Then was some growling; he shut off the light and pulled Ben against the wall.

The Wendigo came towards them; he covered Ben's mouth before he could scream.

The Wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing, and he and Ben kept moving.

The floorboards creak then they fall through the floor, they landed in a pile of bones.

There was another pile of skulls near by, Ben see's this and leapt forward.

* * *

I was knocked out of my stupor by a crashing sound.

I tried to focus but my mind was foggy, and I couldn't think. What is wrong with me?

There were two voices.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I recognized that voice. I'd recognize that voice anywhere!

But then again my mind could be playing tricks on me.

"Dean! Rebecca!" his voice was closer now.

"Haley wake up!" Ben yelled a little ways away from me.

There was the sound of a knife against rope, then a "Hey you ok?"

Then I heard Dean's voice, "Yeah."

I felt light headed, and started to drift off again before I heard someone coming towards me.

Who was-?

I opened my eyes.

Oh, I smiled weakly, "Hey moose."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at him blankly, "I can't feel my arms, and Jared Padalecki doesn't like me."

I pouted.

He looked at me like I had lost my mind, "What's a Jared Padalecki?"

I giggled a little, "He's a sexy moose man who likes to wears hats, and has nice hair, oh god that hurt a little," I yelped as he jostled my left arm, as he got me down.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"S'okay," I told him weakly.

He let go of me. I fell flat on my face.

"Sorry," He apologized again.

"That's okay," I shrugged. "I failed standing up school anyway," I said.

"Here," He helped me up. "Can you stand?" He asked me.

"I don't think so," I said unstably, "god my head!"

He half carried me to the place where Dean was sitting and plopped me down next to him.

Dean made a pained noise.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean grimaced and said, "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

Sam sighed, "Gone for now."

Haley divested herself of rope. She stood up and spotted Tom still hanging and started crying, "Tommy…"

Haley touched tom's cheek.

Dean looked at me, "You ok sweetheart?"

I shrugged, "I'll live… it feels weird, all the blood rushing to my arms."

Sam was about to say something before Haley came up to him and said, "Cut him down!"

Sam nodded, and cut Tom down.

"We're gonna get you home," She crooned at her brother.

The stolen supplies were piled in the corner; Dean got up and grabbed a flare gun, "Check it out."

Sam nodded, "Flare guns those'll work."

He smiled. Dean laughed and twirled the guns

I slowly got up, teetering a little.

We walked down the tunnel, Sam and Dean in the front with the flare guns, me with a flamethrower, Haley and Ben in the back supporting their brother, who was limping.

My head sore as hell, but I ignored it.

I heard growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," Dean said.

"We'll never out run it," Haley told him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam nodded.

"Hell yeah, I love this scene!" I smiled.

They glared at me as if I told them that I'd just watch and make cookies.

"What?" I asked confused.

Was it something I said?

"Alright, listen to me," Dean addressed the group. "Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here," his tone left no room for argument.

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked.

Dean winks and starts walking and yelling, "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_."

I couldn't make out the rest, though I swear I heard "Son of a bitch" more than twice.

Sam waited until Dean was a safe distance away then said, "All right, come on! Hurry!"

I heard a distant voice, "Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!"

I had to keep myself from laughing.

Sam and Me, Ben, Haley, and Tommy, all hurried down a tunnel.

There was growling. Sam pointed the gun at it. Then lowered the gun and turned to the Collins, "Get him out of here."

"Sam, no," Haley warned.

Normally I wasn't one for giving orders, but I felt this was a good time, "Shut up all of you, Sam'll be fine, he knows what he's doing! You on the other hand, need to get out of here now!"

They all looked at me in shock, Sam included, before Ben spoke up, "Come on Haley!"

And off they went, me more or less herding them along.

Sam held a flare gun ready to shoot, looking down a tunnel.

"Come on. Come on."

More growling, Sam turned, and the Wendigo is right in his face. Shot and missed, then ran back to where I was guiding the Collins.

Sam caught up.

"Sam!" Haley exclaimed.

"Come on, hurry! Hurry!" I told them.

We all ran to the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo right behind us.

"Get behind me!" Sam orders the group.

The rest did as he said. I stood my ground.

The Wendigo approached, taking its time.

I saw Dean run up behind the Wendigo, "Hey!"

The Wendigo turned.

He shot the thing in the stomach.

The flare went off, and it blew up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked.

Sam grinned.

I laughed and said, "Nope not bad at all."

The ambulance loaded Tom up. Two police officers were interviewing Ben; Sam was standing behind Ben.

* * *

Some of the paramedics were checking my head, and it turned out that i had three huge claw marks cuts in my scalp. That'll be fun to show off. Although it's easy to see anyway, because I have such a close-cropped haircut. They gave me some pain meds.

"And the bear came back after you yelled at it?" The officer asked.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds."

Sam nodded.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." The officer said.

Once the paramedics were done stitching up my head I walked over to the boys,

I'll get Sam or Dean to take out the stitches when they heal.

Once the cops were done interviewing Sam and Ben, I walked over.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Sam said speaking to me in that distant voice again.

"Thank you for finding us," I smiled slightly, "even though you dropped me on my face."

He chuckled.

"And Sam?" I asked, "There will be more things that happen to you guys, and I can't always tell you before hand, but that doesn't mean I won't try to change them. Believe me I know how screwed up this is. I also know fighting won't make it any easier."

He looked at me and scoffed.

I shook my head, "I'm not asking you to forgive me, it's too soon for that. I'm just asking you to trust me just a little."

I didn't have anything more to say, so I just stood there. Watching what was going on around me.

It took a minute for him to reply, "Trust isn't given, it's earned."

I nodded, "I know, and I will try my hardest to earn that trust."

Then there was silence. Haley and Dean were talking over by the impala. Haley was laughing.

Then a woman came round and asked her something, Haley nodded and got in the ambulance with her brothers.

Sam nodded at Ben, Haley waved at Dean.

Sam went over and on the hood next to Dean, I walked 'round and joined them.

The person in the ambulance closed the door.

Dean spoke up, "Man, I hate camping."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

I spoke up, "I never knew it would be like this."

Dean looked at me, "What?"

"Being here, it's harder than I thought. Ever since I was eleven I've dreamed of coming here. Now I'm here and I can't seem to do anything right," I told him, "Life is funny like that sometimes."

Sam shook his head, "You're not all bad. You just need training."

"Training?" I asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Yeah, we're going to teach you to hunt. We have a family friend who could help you with that," Dean told me.

"You mean Bobby?" I asked curiously, and secretly excited.

"You know that's freaky," Dean told me.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"How you always know everything," Dean told me, "It's weird."

I just laughed.

Then Dean turned to Sam, "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Sam said, "But in the meantime? I'm driving."

* * *

The road sped past us.

"Hey guys, can we stop at a bookbinding place?" I asked from my place in the back seat.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I want a journal," I told them.

"You do?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Doesn't every hunter have one? Oh and also?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I wanna go to Walmart," I told him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they only clothes I have are on my back, and I've been wearing them for four days straight. You can be sure as hell I'm not wearing your clothes."

Dean laughed, "Ok we'll get you that journal, but Sam has to be the one that takes you clothes shopping. Huh Samantha?"

Sam glared at his brother.

I swear I laughed harder than I had in a while

Dean turned on the radio.

To my utter shock the stereo started blasting:

"_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more!_"

"Wow!" I gasped.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Um, the PDF, my future self said at the end of the note "Carry on my wayward son" she was hinting this song was going to play!" I said excitedly.

They looked both shocked and confused.

I just smiled and said, "Turn it up."

Sam groaned, "Crud another one?"

I shook my head; "No I just love the song, now freaking turn it up!"

Dean did.

I sang along,

"_Masquerading as a man with a reason,_

_My charade is the event of the season,_

_And if I claim to be a wise man it,_

_Surely means that I don't know,_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say!"_

I happily sang the rest of the song.

Sam looked at me, "How come you like that song so much?"

"Because it's your song," I told him.

"What?" they asked confused.

"Yeah, carry on my wayward son is the total Supernatural theme song," I told them.

"What's Supernatural?" Dean asked.

"it's the name of the T.V. show that you guys star in."

I laughed at the looks they sent me. Maybe things were looking up after all.


	10. Chapter 9: Bobby

We went to an old bookbinding place where they bought me a thick, leather bound, sturdy, tardis blue journal. I loved it.

But it made me think. I wanted a card too. Though I wanted them to fill it out, since I had no experience with credit card scams. But I wanted to pick the alias; I didn't want to end up "Suzanna MCsilsiano" or some other half assed name Dean came up with.

After we went to the bookbinding place, we went to WalMart. Just as Dean had said, Sam came in with me. Not that I minded of course, he's awesome.

* * *

We walked down the coffee aisle.

I walked down the aisle looking at all the different options.

I got frustrated fast, "Where is the Starbucks stuff?!"

"Starbucks stuff?" he asked confused.

My eyes widened.

What does he mean by "Starbucks stuff?" What if Starbucks doesn't exist here?! I want my money back! Send me home; get me out of here!

"What do you mean "Starbucks stuff?" Please tell me there's starbucks here!" I exclaimed in panic.

"Of course there is, geez calm down, they just don't sell it here at WalMart," he told me.

I sighed in relief, "Thank god, for a second there I thought Starbucks might not exist here!"

I thought for a second, "But it's also weird, in my universe, WalMart was like the first store to start carrying Starbucks products… I wonder what else is different here."

I wonder what kind of coffee Sam likes. It never talked about that kind of thing in the show. It focused more on the big parts of his personality, not his likes and dislikes.

"What kind of coffee do you like?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Curious."

"Well, I like Cappuccino's, but I'm more of a tea drinker," He told me.

I smiled, "That's nice Cappuccino's are good, I'm more of a frappuccino girl myself."

I grabbed a can of Yuban of the shelf, as well as a box of crappy to-go coffee packets, and two boxes of peach tea bags for Sammy.

Hopefully he'll like peach tea.

I didn't get much else, just a cheap toothbrush, some toothpaste, a few T-shirts, Jeans, a hoodie, a leather jacket, and other necessities.

After paying we got back to the car.

I got into the back seat, Dean was looking at me with a surprised look on his face, probably surprised I didn't take forever.

"What?" I asked, "Just cause' most girls take forever in a store doesn't mean I do."

He shrugged and started the car.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"What about now?"

"NO!"

I smirked, "Am I annoying you?"

"You're psychic," Sam said sarcastically.

"No actually, that's you," I said in a cheerful tone.

The car jolted.

"Wait, what!" Sam exclaimed.

"Um… oops," I smiled nervously, "Spoilers?"

"I'm psychic?" he asked.

I stayed silent, '_what do I say to that? "Yes you are, because some creepy guy had a blood fetish" yes that would go over well, note the sarcasm _'

"What like bending spoons?" Dean smirked.

"I never said he had telekinesis," I told him.

As you could tell the rest of the drive was tense and full of answered questions.

I sprawled out in the back and decided to get some shuteye.

* * *

"_I was exhausted, and heart broken. I had failed to save Sam from the unfortunate fate that happened in the original timeline._

_We were all on the look out for Sam… or "Robo" Sam._

_Dean didn't go back to Lisa though, so I guess that's one thing that changed._

_I was sitting at the kitchen at Bobby's house looking through some information, when I heard a knock on the door._

_I hid my gun behind my back and slowly walked towards the door._

_I looked through the peephole._

_It was him; Sam was standing at the door acting like nothing was wrong._

_Not that he would realize it if it was._

_I took a breath and opened the door, "Hey Sammy."_

_He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes._

_His eyes were empty._

_I suddenly understood what it meant in "The most Dangerous Game" when Rainsford said the general had dead eyes._

"_Rebecca,"_

"_Yes?" I asked slightly nervous, Robo Sam was kinda scary._

"_Rebecca!"_

"_What?"_

"Rebecca!" Sam yelled.

I woke with a start, "Wha-!"

"Wake up," Dean told me.

"Oh sorry, I dozed off there," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, I bet, sounds like you weren't exactly dreaming about rainbows and ponies," Dean snarked.

"Who's to say I wasn't? Ponies are evil I tell you!" I said.

"Well mostly cause you kept mumbling about "dead eyes" what exactly were you dreaming about?" Sam asked.

I tried to think of a clever lie…

"Possessed clowns."

He grimaced, and I could tell he wasn't going to ask me any more questions.

"So why'd you wake me up?" I asked.

"Because we're here."

Sure enough, we were.

I looked out the window and saw us pull into the salvage yard that I had watched on TV so often.

"Awesome."

* * *

We walked up to the door. Dean knocked.

The door opened and Bobby walked out onto the porch.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." He chuckled giving them a good natured hug.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said giving him his signature half smirk. I got to see Sam's dimples for the first time. Suddenly it struck me. I haven't actually ever seen him smile. That thought made sad.

"Wow you two really sprouted, especially you Sam. You're what two feet taller?"

"Yeah sounds about right." There were those dimples again.

"And who's this?" Bobby asked finally noticing me.

"Hi I'm Becca!" I exclaimed. _like me like me like me… _I chanted in my head. Bobby is one of my favorite characters and it would suck if he hated me.

"She's a friend." Dean said rolling his eyes.

He looked at me again and I smiled nervously.

"Alright come on in." He walked into his house and the boys followed. I nearly jumped with joy. I'm finally going to see Bobby's house in real life!

As I walked into the threshold and took in my surroundings it was exactly like the house on the show.

I grinned at the boys and turned around.

"This is so aweso-" I was interrupted by cold water splashing me in the face.

I spluttered, "Nice to meet you too…"

He look relieved, "Sorry."

and just then I felt the need to show just how much I loved this show, and get some interesting reactions.

"Besides I got anti-possession warding," I told him.

"What?"

"Well mom told me I couldn't get a tattoo, so I got anti-possession symbol on my butt. I was going through a phase..." I told them. "I've had it since I was sixteen, a cousin did it for me," I finished.

Dean smirked as if to say, "Wow we really know how to pick em' don't we?"

Sam blushed, obviously embarrassed.

Bobby, he looked at me like I was crazy.

Why does everyone do that? I'm perfectly sane; my mom even had me tested.

Maybe it was the fact that I was from another universe, or the fact that I knew everyone even though I've never met them, and I knew almost everything about them.

But Bobby didn't know I was from another universe.

"Anyway like I was saying," I continued, straightening up, "Hi I'm Rebecca, it's so nice to meet you Bobby."

"So what is she doing here, how did you guys meet?"

The Winchester boys and I exchanged glances, before I got the nerve to speak up.

"It's really crazy," I told him.

"I eat crazy for breakfast," Bobby scoffed.

"Fine, I'm from another universe where all this is just a TV show," I told him.

He looked at me blankly for a second before turning to Dean, "You got a thing for crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, why does everyone keep assuming that?" I asked,

"Your name is Bobby, you're known as the go to guy of sorts, and you began hunting when there was an "incident" with your wife."

He looked at me, "You could've got that information anywhere."

"Fine, I do know more, but I don't know if you want Sam and Dean to hear it…" I trailed off.

I tried to think, then came up with a way to say it without actually saying it, "I know what happened with your dad when you were a kid."

Bobby paled and then got angry. Like furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bobby took a step forward threateningly like he was going to attack me.

"Woah Bobby," Dean said putting a restraining hand on Bobby's shoulder. The boys looked at him with shock and confusion.

_Shit, shit, shit! _

"I'm sorry! It was in an episode in season 7! I'm sorry, holy crap, I'm sorry! You're still one of my favorite characters! Damn it why do I always do this!? Doctor who, or heck even BBC Sherlock would be so much easier!" I rambled panicking.

"First I screw up with Sam and the whole Jess thing and now Bobby! What the hell was I thinking ? I'm not cut out for this. How am I supposed to help when I- I can't even-" I started to hyperventilate.

"Ok sweetheart take it easy." Dean rolled his eyes and sighed rubbing my back soothingly.

Bobby frowned. "Fine fine I believe you, don't get your panties in a twist." He said uncomfortably.

"Really!?"

Bobby nodded. I squealed in delight and threw my arms around him hugging him excitedly.

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" _I went on incessantly into his shoulder.

"A tad bipolar this one." Bobby grumbled uncomfortably to one of the boys as he gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"You have no idea." Dean remarked.

I pulled away from Bobby and held him at arms length. "I'll try not to screw this up Bobby."

He nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, ok."

I smiled brightly at him and let go.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Well, I have serious future knowledge, and I got a bunch of information on my phone, important things; secrets, and not to mention seasons one through five in my iTunes library," I told them.

"Well great, we can find dad then," Dean smiled

I straightened up, and shook my head.

"_If someone gets a hold of this, and somehow got to what was inside? I don't wanna think about what could happen," _I thought becoming more serious.

"Um actually no we can't…" I said hesitantly.

"And why the hell not?" Dean asked his voice hardening.

"Aw c'mon Dean don't do this to me." I whined.

"You know why. I can't interfere on big stuff like this. I could seriously screw you guys over by accident if I tell you to much. And finding your Dad? That is a huge plot point. Not to mention I don't actually know where your dad is right now." I finished.

"Well than what's the point of your 'Knowledge' if we can't even use it?" He asked.

I grabbed the phone from my pocket and held it up, "No, you don't get it, if knowledge was power then this… could be a problem."

"We'll figure something out," Bobby said.

"And another thing," I said. "I need training, hunter's training."

"Well that we can do," Bobby nodded.

I nodded, "Thanks."

Then I walked over to the guys and hugged them

It was kinda weird how this is the first time I've hugged them since I got here, which is really surprising considering I'm kind of a crazy fangirl.

"I'm sorry about not knowing where your dad is, but I know you'll find him," I told them, "and I'm sorry about this really confusing time continuum thing!".

"We'll figure it out," I said. Sam smiled and my inner fangirl did flips.

"Yeah, thanks shorty," he said patting my head awkwardly.

We must've looked comical, what with the height difference and all? I mean I'm totally not short, but I'm not freakin' redwood oaktree like he was.

"Yeah okay moose." I laughed when his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Moose?" He asked as Dean busted out laughing.

"It'll make sense in a couple years." I promised shrugging my shoulders.

My stitches gave a sharp twinge; I rubbed my head.

_Ow._

I had a feeling the last Tylenol was wearing off, and yes I got Tylenol, I had gotten essentials, Tylenol is definitely an essential, it's right up here with ibuprofen, and Benadryl.

"Got any Tylenol?" I asked as my scalp gave another pang.

"No, but there's a beer in the fridge," Bobby told me.

I laughed, "_might as well… not every day you get to drink beer in one of your favorite characters house._"

I started towards the kitchen.

I heard Bobby mutter, "Anyone find it weird that she knows where everything is?"

I smirked, and pulled open the fridge.

* * *

The three of us were on the couch; Bobby was in the kitchen.

I was feeling nice and buzzed, I had found the whiskey in the back of the fridge and decided to drink that instead of the beer.

"So one time we were at this con right?" I asked laughing, after I had finished the previous story.

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Uh huh, and the stars of the show were at this con right? So me and my good friend from high school, Elizabeth, we were walking around."

"Uh huh," Sam nodded, "so?"

"Now we both had characters we really liked, my favorite is Sam, hers was Castiel," I paused when I saw the looks of confusion on their faces, "Yeah, you don't know him yet, you will though…

Anyway, in my world he was played by a guy called Misha Collins, who also happened to be at this con."

"So this guy is like really awesome right? Well on the second day of the con, Jared pulled a prank on Misha, he hides his phone, so Misha was like going door to door in the hotel looking for his phone, so he got to our room," I paused for dramatic effect. "Elizabeth opens the door, screams, and slams it. All the while I'm like cracking up, while she's over there practically hyperventilating… good times," I giggled. "Yeah, I'm a terrible friend," I giggled some more.

Sam was laughing; Dean just snorted into his beer.

"You guys are awesome you know that?" I smiled as I took another drink, "I once did a character study or something on one of you… I can't remember which one of you it was, but I got an A plus."

"Why?" Dean asked, "We ain't that great."

I shook my head, "Are kidding me? You guys are great, that's what I loved about the show, believable characters, amazing character development, and plot twists that'll rip your heart out, and so forth," I told them.

"What plot twists?" Sam asked. I could tell what he was doing.

"Sorry but I'm not drunk enough for that," I laughed taking a swig, "I ain't tellin'!"


	11. Chapter 10: Tumblr fandom style!

We were sitting in some diner; Dean was circling Obituaries.

"So you sure you're gonna do this hunt?"

I nodded, "Positive."

"You got your gun?" he asked.

"Do think I'm stupid or something?" I asked and lifted my jacket so my gun was visible.

"How are you doing with Latin?" he asked.

"_Exignosce mihi_?" I asked, "_Latini in collegium habui biennium, sapiens asinus_."

Dean looked at me confused until came across Sophie's obituary and circled it.

I was just sitting there drinking my coffee, why do research when you already know what the thing is?

_I need to start saving people, I mean isn't that in the job description? Maybe I should let the whole time continuum, and its issue's go for right now. I mean it's not like I'm telling Dean he goes to hell… that's another thing I need to change now that I think about it._

I sighed and took another sip of my coffee.

_So to be clear a list of things I want to do are:_

_1._ _Keep Sammy from dying in "All hell breaks loose"._

_2._ _Try to keep Dean from turning into a demon._

_3._ _Help Ca pull the stick out of his ass, and make better choices this time around._

I grabbed my journal out of my bag and wrote down said list.

That's when the waitress, Wendy according to her nametag, approached.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

Dean grinned around the pen he was chewing on.

I snorted into my coffee, hah, I love that face.

Sam chose that moment to come over and sit down, next to me I'm pleased to say.

"Just the check, please."

"Okay."

She walked away.

Dean dropped his head and looked at Sam, "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while."

He pointed at the waitress who was walking away, she's wearing shorty shorts, "That's fun."

"Sure Dean, sure. Can we think with our upstairs brain now?" I smirked.

"Nope."

He handed Sam the newspaper, "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one." Dean told him. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked as if the idea was preposterous.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean told him.

"Closure?" Sam scoffed. "What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Something you want to say to me?"

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day," Sam said irritated.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," he snapped. "Something. Anything. Ask the dang future girl! Oh wait, she won't tell us!"

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly, "I'm not getting into this, this is not my fault."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean glared at him.

"Yeah, I know you do-"

"You know what I'll finish this conversation, we'll find John when we find him, and in the mean time we kill evil shit, happy? Good," I huffed.

They both glared at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging, "I was paraphrasing what Dean was about to say. I'm not a morning person, and I'm really not that agreeable until my second cup of coffee, you don't want my input? Don't be stupid."

Sam rolled him eyes, then the hot waitress walked by distracting Dean.

"Alright, lake Manitoc…" He began then noticed Dean wasn't listening, "Hey!"

Dean looked up, "Huh?"

"How far?" Sam asked.

I groaned.

_Great another long car ride, _I thought mentally sighing_._

* * *

I was right it was a seriously long drive; however, on a good note Sam liked the tea I got him.

Somewhere around half an hour I got bored and decided to read the PDF.

It said:

_Dear me,_

_Start making more changes. You should save someone this time around, after all that's one of the reasons you are here, that and it kinda comes in the job description. You know "Saving people, hunting things, the family business,." and all that._

_By the way, we're grumpy in the morning!_

_P.S. "Like a faucet the water fell, when will it stop? I cannot tell"-Water drop by… I can't remember._

So yeah, it wasn't that clear.

I broke the silence, "Did you know I have a whole playlist of songs that remind me of you two?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Yep, I've got one for you and Sam," I nodded.

"Hm," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Want to hear some?"

"Sure," they said.

"Ok here are a couple from Sam's," I told them.

I went to the playlist and clicked play.

"_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark," _the phone blared.

"That song's called "My songs know what you did in the dark", it comes out in 2013, I think it has to do with something that happens later on in the series," I told them, I was actually referring to when Sam goes all dark side in either season 4, or when he had no soul in season 6.

I exited out of his playlist and decided to play a tumblr favorite.

"Ok, this isn't specifically about you. It's more about the fandom community," I told them.

The song played, and the speaker blared:

"_'magine the time we could have spent being productive_

_Who could have guessed the Internet would become so obstructive?_

_But I can't help myself,_

_These characters are so seductive_

_So damn hot that they're conductive_

_Look at all these feels_

_If you don't ship it you won't understand that_

_All my feels_

_Can't be contained in simple fanfiction 'cause_

_All my feels_

_Have caused me to squeal uncontrollably, yes_

_All my feels_

_Can't hold all these feels_

_Do you like Sherlock?_

_Are you a "Homestuck?_

_Dr. who_

_HEY_

_Do you watch it too?_

_HEY_

_The Avengers?_

_How 'bout Madoka?_

_Did you know?_

_HEY_

_No, you didn't know_

_HEY_

_That I'll ship it even if they aren't gay_

_Tumblr Fandom Style (ahh)_

_Fandom Style_

_O- O- T- P_

_Tumblr Fandom Style_

_Aye, sexy cosplay_

_O- O- T- P_

_Aye, sexy cosplay_

_My friends all judge me and they question my obsession_

_But they don't understand what's really causing my depression_

_If we don't get an update soon then please use your discretion_

_When I vent out my aggression…_"

"What the hell?" Dean asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "In a nutshell? That's tumblr."

We listened to a couple more songs, some good, some bad, and some that just freaked them out.

Then another song started playing.

The sideburns song.

"Dude! What the hell is it with you and your weird ass songs?" Dean complained slamming his hands against the steering wheel.

"Hey don't hate. I stand by these songs." I answered while scrolling through the rest of the songs on the playlist.

"Oh c'mon. Sideburns? Really?" Dean asked.

"Ok you gotta admit the song is kinda bad." Sam said, agreeing with his brother. "And why is it one of the songs on my playlist?"

"Oh um Heh," I laughed. "You kinda grow these magnificent yet awful sideburns in season seven and well...it just had to be done."

"Oh here's a good one!" I announced as I found another on Sam's and clicked play.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I've tried,_

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal don't feel,_

_Don't let them know,_

_Well now they know!" _I began to sing along.

_"Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_!" I finished dramatically.

"And I got that from a Disney movie!" I said proudly, "It's called frozen."

"Um and why…?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

"Why is it on the play list?" I offered. Sam nodded.

"Because there is this whole character arc later…"

I struggled to explain myself. But I couldn't very well tell Sam that him 'letting go' is when he gives in to the quote unquote 'darkside'.

"You'll understand when it happens." I finished.

"What, Another super secret future thing you can't tell us about?" Dean asked looking at me through the rearview mirror.

I nodded.

"Fantastic." He muttered sarcastically.

"Are we saying Doctor Who phrases now?" I asked excitedly, "Geronimo, Allons-y, fish fingers and custard!"

"What are you even talking about!?" Dean screamed finally losing his patience.

"It's a show," I said softly from being scolded. "From my world." I mumbled.

"Well keep the alternate universe references to yourself." Dean grumbled.

"AU…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Dean challenged.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly holding back a grin.

I smiled; I still couldn't believe I was actually here… so yes, I was happy even though I just got told off.

"Moose," I said randomly naming things he wouldn't know, "Destiel, OTP, Garth, tumblr, fanfiction."

Annoying Dean was kinda funny.

And besides, I have season's one through six on my Iphone as well as several other shows. If he doesn't know a show that's been on for almost fifty years than that's his problem, because now I'm gonna make him watch it.

"Fine let's listen to some songs on Dean's playlist."

_"Back in black I hit the sack_

_I been too long I'm glad to be back_

_Yes I am_

_Let loose from the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high_

_Forget the hearse cause I'll never die_

_I got nine lives cat's eyes…"_

* * *

We pulled up to a to a town.

By the name of Lake Manitoc, judging by the sign that said "WELCOME TO LAKE MANITOC WI".

We drove to the Carlton's house, all suited up.

The impala pulled into the driveway.

We all got out, and headed for the door.

Dean knocked on the door, and a guy opened the door, what was his name again?

"Will Carlton?"

Yup that's it.

"Yeah that's right," The guy nodded.

"I'm agent Ford, this is agent Hamill, and agent Parker," Dean said in his "Important FBI person" voice.

"We're from the U.S. Wildlife Services," he told the gu- Will.

He held up an ID.

Bill Carlton I think his name was, was sitting on a bench on the dock. It's so horrible to lose someone like that…

"She was about a hundred yards out," Will was saying, "That's where she got dragged down."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked.

Oh he's so cute, I smiled. The one thing I miss is fanfiction… but I think the books are being published, why not write fanfiction for those?

Damn it Rebecca you're worse than Becky! Head outta' the clouds, we got a case to do!

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake," Will told us, "She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

Everyone just take a minute to laugh at the irony here ok? Ok.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape break the surface?" Dean asked.

"Any dark history in this town?" I asked.

I knew it was about a ghost kid and something about a red bike, but I can't remember who it was that killed him… I think it was the sheriff.

"Um, I don't think," Will shook his head.

Ok this would be a perfect time to used the House M.D. quote "_Of course you don't, you let the tabloids do that for you_" if not for the circumstances.

Dang, why am I being so mean? Damn… it's probably because I'm off my meds. Really Cas you couldn't have sent me with my meds too?

'_No, shush. Don't be a downer,_' I told myself.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean lied, then started heading back to the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped and turned back towards us.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked.

Will looked sadly towards the man who was staring out into blank space, grieving the loss of his daughter.

One thing clicked in my mind, I don't care about the whole time line, I will save Will, or who ever I can save, just like I couldn't save Jess.

Will shakes his head, "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Sam said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I told them.

And with that, we headed back to the car.

* * *

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Sheriff Devins asked.

"You sure it's accidental?" Sam asked. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," He told the sheriff.

We walked into his office, and he awkwardly motions to the chairs in front of the desk, there are only two.

"Here, sit, please, sorry there are only two chairs."

I huffed and sat on the windowsill that was a few feet from the chairs.

"There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake," he told us. "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "Right."

It doesn't have to be corporeal to drag someone down…

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still…"

He sat down at his desk, "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"It's weird though… that's the third missing body this year, it's curious," I said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't exactly call it curious, more sad, these are people from my town. People I care about," the sheriff said.

"Of course, sorry," I apologized. "I was just thinking out loud," I told him

"Anyway…" he sighed, "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well the dam of course," he told Dean as if he had just asked if the sky was blue.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak," he nodded, hoping he was right.

"No agent," I shook my head, "The dam's falling apart and feds won't give them the money to repair it, so they're opening the spill way, so in about six months there won't be much of a lake."

"Yes, that's right agent Parker," Devins nodded.

At that moment Andrea tapped on the door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Sam and Dean stood up.

"I can come back later," she said.

"Gentleman… and woman, this is my daughter," Jake introduced her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dean," he held out a hand.

She shook it, "Andrea Barr, hi."

"Hi," Dean greeted.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca," I smiled, still sitting on the windowsill.

"Hello," She smiled.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," Jake told her.

Then Lucas walked in.

"Oh hey there, what's your name?" Dean asked, his tone friendly.

The boy walked away with out speaking.

Dean looked at me in with a questioning look on his face, probably thinking I knew.

"Lucas," I mouthed.

"His name is Lucas," Jake told Dean.

Andrea and Lucas were in the main room, Andrea game him some crayons.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have," the sheriff sighed.

He stood and went to the office door.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

I got up, and we left the office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked Andrea.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's around two blocks south," She answered.

"Two—would you show us?" He asked his tone turning flirty.

I sighed, leave it to Dean.

Andrea laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble," Dean shook him head.

Andrea turned to Lucas, "We'll go to the park, ok sweetie?"

She kissed the boy on the head.

Dean waved as we all left. Jake nodded.

"Thanks again," Sam said.

Andrea led us down the street.

* * *

"Kids are the best huh?" Dean smiled.

Andrea just glanced at him, saying nothing. We kept walking.

We stopped in front of a building that says "Lakefront Motel."

"There it is, like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks," Sam said.

She turns to Dean, "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

She left then called over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay."

"'kids are the best'? You don't even like kids," Sam scoffed.

If you only knew Sam; if you only knew.

"I love kids," he told Sam.

"Name three children you actually know," Sam said disbelievingly.

"Ben, Krissy, and this one weird shifter baby," I listed, "I can't remember his name."

Dean stared at me, " Ok, that's creepy!"

I smirked, "He asked."

* * *

We were at the motel, Sam was on the laptop, and Dean was going through his clothes.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam reported.

I nodded, "Yup."

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Can I answer?" I asked Sam.

He shrugged, "Sure."

"There've been six spread out over the past thirty-five years or something, same deal. Drowned in the lake, body's never found. It's picking up the pace because of the lake draining," I told them.

Dean tossed something onto the bed, "So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me," Sam told us.

Dean went over to read over Sam's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing," Sam told him, "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

"That or it's not a lake monster," I added.

"Then what could it be?" He asked.

"Ghost, Demon, point is, it doesn't have to be something tangible," I told them.

Sam scrolled through the comments of an article.

Dean pointed at the screen, "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in may," Sam told him.

There's a pause.

"Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam said, "Maybe we have a witness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean sighed.

I silently agreed.

* * *

Kids were laughing and playing, Andrea sat at a bench watching Lucas, who as drawing and playing with toy soldiers.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked her.

Andrea look up at us, "I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over at Lucas, "Oh. Mind if I say hi?"

Dean started walking over to Lucas.

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me." She told Sam.

Sam and me sat next to her.

"I don't think that's what this is about," Sam told her.

Across the playground, Dean kneeled next to Lucas, who was drawing.

"So Sam…" I began… I felt like getting a rise out of him so I thought of the most unexpected question to ask, so I asked, "Is it true you have a tattoo of a butterfly on your butt?" Technically it was from a crack fic from ao3, but whatever.

Andrea's eyes widened and she made an excuse to leave something about watching Lucas more closely or something.

Sam blanched and then started blushing profusely. "Um no…."

I nodded awkwardly and drummed my fingers against the bench. We watched Dean pull out a piece of construction paper and he began drawing something.

I started tapping out the drum line for Back In Black.

Sam huffed with annoyance.

"Stop." He said grabbing my hand. "You're driving me crazy."

I looked down at Sam's massive hand wrapped around mine…. Holy crap Sam is holding my hand. I blushed slightly.

Sam realized what he was doing and dropped my hand like it was on fire. He cleared his throat and looked away.

_Well this is awkward_, I thought to myself.

Dean walked over to Andrea; Sam got up and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked over to them.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." She said sadly, "Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry," he said to her.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked curiously.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," She sighed.

"That can't be easy. For either of you," he said empathy in his voice.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." she trailed off sadly.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with," Dean told her, and I knew he was speaking from experience.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas get off the bench and start heading towards us.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—"

Lucas walked up to us carrying a picture.

"Hey sweetie," Andrea smiled.

Lucas handed Dean the picture.

"Thanks, thanks Lucas," Dean said.

It was a picture of the Carlton's house.

"Thanks Lucas," I said, "This is a really great picture, you're a good help."

Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, and put a finger to my lips.

I didn't have time to answer his questions; I needed to save Will.

"Guys… let's go to the Carlton house again," I told them.

"Why would we do that?" Dean asked, "There's nothing new there."

I gave him a look that clearly said, "Don't argue with the future girl who knows what's going on."

I would save this person!

* * *

His dad was sitting there in that chair, doing nothing, a dead look haunting his eyes.

Will sighed and rubbed his face, approaching his father, "Hey, Dad? You should probably eat something."

There was no reply.

"I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?" He tried to keep his voice calm. Really though, on the inside he was crushed. His life had changed completely in just a few days, a couple days ago everything was fine. Everything was normal, his sister was alive, and now?

_My world seemed to be falling apart_.

He said nothing and turned his head away, not wanting to see his father like this.

He decided to make fish.

He washed it in the sink, and he didn't turn off the water as he cut the fish. Unbeknown to him the water turned a thick, murky brown. He noticed and shut the water off, but instead the water just came up through the drain and began to fill the sink.

Stupidly, as he would admit later, Will rolled up his sleeve to pull the plug outta' the drain. He came up with the plug, but weirdly the water didn't drain.

He stuck his hand back in the sink trying to find the source of the problem when a something grabbed him

He gave a high-pitched yelp and was pulled under.

He screamed, bubbles coming to the surface as he struggled to get his head above water.

His lungs burned, he couldn't see what was holding him but he swore he heard a little warbling voice whisper, "_Come play with me_."

At the back of his mind he thought he heard something breaking, but he was a little busy struggling for his life.

"Help!" He screamed, but the water entered his mouth and began to fill his lungs. "Help!" sounding more like "aljdhfkljsh".

His world began to fade…

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him trying to pull him out. But the person, who ever they were, was having a hard time.

That's it; he was going to die! Right?

As his world began to fade he felt another person trying to pull him out. The second person was much larger that the other one.

They tugged and pulled at him.

With final pull from the strangers end, his head broke the surface.

He coughed, gasping for breath, trying to purge himself of the water that had entered his lungs. The room was spinning, and he slumped limply, coughing hard.

"Is he going to be ok?" one of the people who have still been holding me upright asked. The voice sounded feminine.

He panted as he struggled to breathe. He was aware of the other one holding him had started smacking his back.

He coughed up a pool of water.

"There buddy, there you go," A second voice told him. This one was deeper, most definitely a mans voice. He would look but the room was still spinning.

"W-who are you guys?" I asked.

"We're the people who just saved your ass," he said.

"Hey," Called a third voice indignantly, "That's my line!"

* * *

Will spluttered pushing the damp hair from his eyes. He looked around ,confused, as the water churned in the sink before draining away.

"W-what just happened!?" He asked looking at each of us in turn.

"What the hell was that!?" He asked more urgently pointing towards the sink.

"Should I tell him or…" I trailed off looking at Sam. His front was drenched from when he helped me pull Will out of the sink. The thin cotton t-shirt he was wearing stuck to his chest and abdomen…

"You can do the honors." He interrupted my ogling and I swallowed nervously. He hadn't seemed to notice. "If it weren't for you he would be dead."

"Yeah okay...so this might be hard to believe…"

* * *

**Hey guys, Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. But here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Also I'd like to thank the people who've favorited and/or followed and reviewed my story, thank you so much :)**

**By the way the translation of what she said is roughly: **Excuse me? I took two years of Latin in college, wise ass.

**Thanks for reading**

**R&amp;R**


	12. Chapter 10 part 2: tears and man pain

So I told Will and he was taking it… well, let's just leave it at that. He was taking it. I sighed as I rubbed my scalp, which was still giving me random pangs every so often. But nonetheless it was healing nicely; Bobby had taken the stitches out a while ago. I knew it would leave a huge scar, but thankfully no one had mentioned it of yet.

But enough about my souvenir from a Wendigo.

"Hey, how's it going with Will?" asked Dean after he got back from some convenient store.

"He's outside breathing into a paper bag," I said bluntly.

"That bad?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "That bad."

He made a hmmm noise and handed me a bag of Funyuns, I took it and opened it.

"Well, what'd you tell the guy?" he asked.

"The truth," I answered grabbing a handful f Funyuns and sticking them in my mouth, "As much as I didn't want to, whether or not we saved him, the thing's still after him. Better to tell him what to watch out for."

"Well, then what the heck are we going to do with him?" He asked opening a beer.

I shrugged, "That depends, I don't want him involved, but at the same time, it's up to him. You know, free will and all that jazz? Though my bet is that he's gonna run home like a sissy."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, he's a plot device. You know that character that always dies in the first twenty minutes?" I asked, "He's one of them. Though, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this is real life, and the people aren't really based on archetypes… well some are."

"Archetypes?" He asked confused before taking a drink.

"You know, the Chosen One, the Trickster, the "Evil Overlord", the Anti-hero, and so on…" I trailed off, "In every episode there's always this one idiot or "Victim" that dies in the first fifteen minutes."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Outside trying to calm said plot device down," I told him shoving another handful of Funyuns in my mouth.

* * *

Well to my surprise, Will insisted on helping us. I decided to stop calling him "Plot Device" in my head, and just call him Will. I still wasn't happy that he decided to help though…

Because honestly? Hunting changes you, it's a job that shakes you to your core. I was just lucky it hadn't happened to me yet. Though I know it will, it'll change me, just like it will Sam and Dean… and that scares me sometimes. It's almost surreal to be with them when they thought a demon wasn't a "normal gig", and not when they had an angel up their sleeve and went out for drinks with the king of hell.

"So I guess we can rule out Nessie," Sam joked.

Will's eyes widened, "The lockness monster is real?!"

I shook my head, "No, it's one of the things that's just a myth… lots of stuff is real though."

"Definitely," Dean nodded. "It's not a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Like what?" Will asked eyes widening.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake," Sam nodded.

Will looked super freaked.

"Congratulations, how long did it take you to figure that out?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what, we can't all know the future like you do." Dean was slightly irritated.

"Well excuse me, this is what annoys me about this season. Stating the obvious all the time, it made sense for the show since it was just starting out and viewers were clueless, but what doesn't make sense is when it's the real world, and you've been raised like this and still feel the need to state the obvious," I retorted. "By the way, you can take Water wraiths and Demons off the table."

"Anyway," Sam said. "Since it's in the lake, that'd explain why it's upping the body count The Lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

Dean nodded, "And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere."

"Is it a ghost?" Will asked.

"I think so," I told him.

"Then why don't you say anything?" Dean asked irritated.

I shrugged, "Wibbley-Wobbley, timey-whimey."

Dean huffed and started pacing, "This is gonna happen again."

"We do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton," Sam reasoned.

"Obviously, it took one of his kids and tried to take the other one too," I told them, "If this isn't premeditated then I don't know what is."

"And I've been looking around, and Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson," Sam told us.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean said.

"Ok," Will nodded.

I shook my head, "Nope, you aren't going anywhere near that lake. The thing is still after you."

Whether or not it happened this time around, I wasn't going to even take the chance. Knowledge or not, he was still a civilian, hunting changes you, some times for the worst, sometimes for the better. It's a job that shakes you to your core. I'm just lucky it hasn't happened to me yet.

Though I know it will, I mean with everything that's going to happen? There's no doubt about it. It will either make me or break me. That's what I like best about the boys in this season, they haven't seen the horrors that, say, season three, or season four Winchesters have.

Never mind the fact that the ghost really is still after him.

I sighed. The boys looked at me in question.

* * *

Bill Carlton was sitting on the bench on the dock.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked.

Bill looked up as we approached, "Is Will ok?"

"He's fine," I nodded.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning—we think there might be a connection to you or your family," Sam told him.

Bill shook his head, he was ordering us to leave like in cannon, but his eyes were distraught and angry, even though he had no specific emotion, "No, I've never seen anything."

He said nothing to the second part. He just stared out at the lake; "Leave please? I can't- I can't…" He trailed off unable to speak.

Nodding, we started walking towards the car.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell," Dean said, but as he was going to continue, I cut him off.

"He's hiding something," I stated.

Sam leant up against the impala, "So what now?"

Dean went still.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"He's got an idea," I told him I didn't know the next line, but I knew that look.

"What she said, maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."

Dean pulled out the picture Lucas had drawn; it was off the Carleton house. He stared at it, pondering his thoughts._ It was an awesome drawing for an eight year old_, I briefly thought.

* * *

After that we went back to the motel to check on Will, who was fine, then we decided to head to Andrea's so Dean could talk to Lucas.

"I'm sorry," Andrea apologized. "But I don't think it's a good idea," She said worrying. I guess I would be to if three strange "Federal wildlife officers" showed up at my door saying my son was involved in a case, and could possibly have the knowledge that might solve the case. Yeah, no, I couldn't blame her.

"I just want to talk to him," Dean told her reassuringly.

We made our way into the house as Dean was talking to her, with me behind Sam, Dean in front of both of us.

"He won't say anything. What good would it do?" She asked confused.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam said urgently turning towards her, "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all," But she said this like she was trying to convince herself instead of us.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." Dean told her earnestly, his eyes doing that shiny sparkly thing. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

She reluctantly agreed, and led us upstairs to Lucas's room.

Lucas sat on the floor coloring intently, army men stood scattered around him. We approached the doorway, and Dean walked over and crouched by Lucas, who didn't respond.

"Hey Lucas, you remember me?" Dean asked smiling slightly.

Lucas just continued drawing his picture of the red bicycle.

'Red bicycle, red bicycle… OH! I know who the ghost is now!' I realized with a start. Sam, seeing the expression on my face looked at me questioningly.

'Later,' I mouthed to him. Even if I knew who the ghost was now, that brought up another problem. I knew it's motivation, what its end game was, and exactly how the hell do you get rid of a ghost who can't be salted and burned? I pulled out my phone, entered the password, and pulled up Google.

Nothing. Well nothing useful at least, nothing but old wives tales, urban legends, and hippie herb stuff. To sum it up, nothing real.

Andrea looked curiously at my phone, "Hey what is that?"

"Huh?" I asked looking up. "Oh sorry, it's a phone," I told her, and then threw in a lie, "It's provided especially by HQ, it's not available to the public."

She nodded, seeming to except my answer. She turned her attention back to Dean and Lucas, and I did the same.

"—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too," He told the boy encouragingly.

Lucas dropped the crayons and slowly looked up at Dean, and handed him the drawing that solved the case in the end.

Dean smiled, "Thanks Lucas."

If this were an episode on TV, this is when music would play and the camera would pan out and cut to a commercial. Instead we just said goodbye and hopped in the impala. That's the problem with real life, there's no soundtrack. I'd have to get used to that one, which sucks.

Sam looked quizzically at the drawing.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean commented.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam told him.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please," Dean snapped before turning his head back to look at me, "Got anything to add?"

"It's a ghost," I told him, "But I have no idea how we're going to get rid of it."

"Obviously you salt and burn the bones," Sam told me.

"Yeah, obviously, but what if there's no bones to burn?" I retorted.

"All right, we got another house to find," Sam huffed.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean said.

I huffed, "You find the church, you'll find the house."

He nodded, and drove in silence for a while.

That was until Sam spoke up.

"You know, um..." he paused trailing off, "What you said about mom… you never told me that before.

Dean shrugged, "It's no big deal."

I let out a little fangirl noise, it wasn't happy or sad, honestly I didn't know what it was. I guess it was the equivalent of smashing on a keyboard. Because honestly? No words. I might be a Sam girl but I have a soft spot for Dean as well, and I have the right to fangirl. People in the fandom would literally kill to be where I am.

Dean made a noise of disgust, "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

I smirked, "Not right now, I'm gonna hit you with one when you least expect it."

Dean snorted.

So we drove, trying to find the church. Suddenly I was hit with a bolt of inspiration, "Hey, I think I got an idea."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"In the original episode you find that red bike, but by then the ghost has achieved it's goal, and for some reason you never thought to burn the bike… but you have me now. why don't we find the bike and burn it? It's worth a shot," I offered.

"Why? You think the bike could be tying the ghost here?" he asked.

"It's possible, that bicycle was mentioned or hinted at so much in this episode it was like a motif," I told them.

"Motif?" Dean asked.

"Ask Sam, he went to college," I told him.

"A motif is a recurring subject, theme, or idea, mostly used in literature," Sam told Dean.

"Hmm… So, we find the bike and burn it," Dean decided.

I nodded, "Yup."

* * *

Here we stood, Dean comparing the drawing to the scene in front of us. It was identical, but that was no surprise. Even though I didn't spend as much time on this season, I still knew roughly what happened.

"This is the place," Dean announced.

"The sky is blue, gas prices are going up, and Bert and Ernie are gay," I announced straight faced.

They both looked at me like "What the fuck?"

"What?" I smirked, "I thought we were stating the obvious."

"Seriously?" Dean said throwing me an annoyed look.

"Not good?" I asked playfully, taking a page out Sherlock's book.

Sam rolled his eyes; I threw him a wink, he just sighed exasperatedly.

We walked to the house, and Dean knocked on the door, making that nice noise of knuckles on a wooden door. The house I lived in growing had a glass door, and the trailer I had lived in until I had got angel zapped into "Wonderland" had a screen door… why am I thinking about doors again?

Focus!

The door opened revealing an old woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle. " Dean questioned.

She looked down sadly, eyes haunted, "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now."

She stared at the picture on the side table, and sighed, "The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam and Dean had one of those silent conversations while I listened.

"Loosing him… it's… it's worse than dying," she choked.

"Did he disappear from here? Like in this house?" Dean asked. I knew he probably knew it wasn't the case by now, but I guess he thought he needed to cover all the bases.

She shook her head, "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

"Did he ever go to the lake?" I asked.

"Um… sometimes," she nodded, "But everyone goes to that lake."

Dean picked up a picture from the mirror and scanned it, it was a picture of two boys, one of them being Peter with the bicycle. He made a "Hmmm" noise and flipped it over to read the back.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy," he read.

* * *

_Bill was sitting on the dock talking to himself, or the lake. If anyone ever saw this though they wouldn't know which._

_"You just won't stop will you? First my daughter, now you try and take my son, and you aren't going to stop, are you? I didn't understand… I didn't believe, but now I think I do, and I think I know what you want."_

* * *

With a click Dean dropped the match on to the bike we had covered in lighter fluid. Somehow it lit right away, the fire flickering steadily. I stared at the flames that were warming my face.

"I'll never get used to this," I commented.

"What Salt and Burns?" Sam asked questioningly.

"No, this place! It's similar yet so different," I mused.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"It just hasn't sunken in, that this is real," I told them, "You know? You're real! The Winchesters, in the flesh! It's kinda…" I trailed off trying to think of the words, "Surreal."

"I should think it's a dream come true, but… it's not all sunshine and daisy's," I mused.

"True that," Dean snorted.

I chuckled, "Hah, this a show full of tears, and man pain, I tell you… and that's why we love it so much."

"You like to watch other people suffer?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. It was amazing how quickly the atmosphere changed. One minute light and joking and then the next was serious and tense.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that." I corrected quickly.

"Then how did you mean it?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

I sighed. "It's complicated to explain."

"Then uncomplicate it." Dean pressed.

"Okay…" I struggled to find words to express myself properly. "We don't like the pain and suffering per se. We like how you two deal with it...you catch my drift?"

Sam and Dean stared at me blankly.

"Well I guess you wouldn't get it. Not yet at least." I reasoned.

"What's that supposed to mean? What's going to happen? Is there gonna be a lot of pain and suffering?" With each question Dean asked the more agitated he became.

At that moment we heard the revving of an engine coming from the lake. We spun around to find the source and we found Bill sitting in a motor boat cutting through the water of the lake.

"No," I whispered. "No no no no! We burned the bike this shouldn't be happening!" I cried running towards the dock.

"Beca! Wait!" I heard the boys call after me. I ran until I came to the edge of the dock.

"Bill! Come back! It's not safe out there!" I screamed out to him. Two pairs of feet thundered against the wooden dock and came to stop behind just as a massive burst of water threw the boat into the air.

I yelped in shock as Bill was thrown into the water and disappeared under the black waves. I went to throw myself into the lake before a pair of hands pulled me back.

"It's too late!" Sam warned keeping me from the edge. "It's too late." He said again softly as the boat too became submerged.

"Oh my god!" I cried putting my hand against my mouth.


	13. Chapter 10 part 3: The Lake (edited)

I was panicking. Saving Lucas was worth it, but I didn't want to lose my life! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't think! It was cold and my vision was blurry, my lungs were burning!

You probably figured out by now that I'm drowning. I was slipping, and on the verge of losing consciousness. I couldn't help but think about why the hell I was in this situation in the first place.

(Earlier that day)

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it! So there I sat, like a coward, against the door of the motel, because I couldn't bare to be there when Will got the news.

I've been there, on the the receiving end, and I know how much it hurts when someone you love is taken from you like that. I just can't do this!

I exhaled sharply and put my head in my hands, '_I don't want to think about this right now! Think sunshine, daisies... Misha Collins!_'

I was knocked from my thoughts, quite literally, when the door I was sitting against opened.

I fell in with a thunk and an "Oof!"

Ow...

I looked up to see who had opened the door. It was Will. He had tears running down his face and it was obvious he had tried to bolt. Sam and Dean appeared to be trying to stop him.

"Uh, Will?" I asked, "I'm guessing they broke the news."

He simply sobbed.

This was exactly what I was avoiding, my heart clenched. What was I going to do? I couldn't possibly say anything that would make him feel any better. I froze, and I hate it.

I just stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish, before giving up and shutting it.

They seemed to notice this, so Sam spoke up.

"Look we know you're hurting, but the thing's still after you so you can't leave," Sam told him, trying to reason with him.

If not for the situation, I would've commented on the irony of the statement.

"Why should I trust you?" He demanded, "You said you'd handle it and now my dad's dead!"

"I know, and I am so sorry! I know we can't make up for something like that, so we won't even try... But I can make sure find that ghost and send it to meet it's maker," I promised.

"Becca's right, we'll gank that mother. That much you can be sure of." Dean said.

It's actually kinda sad. Angels and demons aside, vengeful spirit's are the most tragic. Hurt, confused people, that the veil twists until they loose their minds.

Will sniveled and glared at us, "I hate you, you know that? Everything is stupid! Stupid you! Stupid ghost! Stupid Everything!" He yelled in rage, at us, at himself, and from the sound of it the whole damn world. He was far to mad to think up something really cutting.

"Look we are so sorry," Sam said to him.

I zoned out then, I'm sad to say. I don't see how the Winchester's did it! I have yet to do anything useful and I keep freezing up! How exactly am I going to make this place better? Huh, tell me that! I didn't save Jess, my idea for this case didn't work, and I can't even imagine being the one to tell someone their loved one died...

'_Snap out of it Rebecca! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something! You've done plenty. Will wouldn't be alive if not for you_!' I mentally scolded myself. After all, it was true. I was the one to save Will, so maybe I'm not completely terrible at this.

"Yeah well, so am I," Will said bleakly, as if he'd lost his fight. "Just leave me alone!"

We nodded and I motioned to the door. Knowing what I meant Sam and Dean followed me out of the room.

"So what're we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Well canonically you go down to the station, the sheriff pretty much kicks you out of the town. You go back, find the bike, the sheriff finds and confronts you, he dies and Lucas almost drowns, so I don't know what we're going to do but we should stay away from cannon this time, rip up the script. You know?" I reasoned.

"Yeah sure ok," Dean agreed, "Just tell me one thing... What is cannon?"

"It's like what actually happens in the show, book, or movie, or just about anything else that has a fandom. We're going to move into fannon territory, which means changing the outcomes to suit your needs and feelings, although not really always... It'll take to long to explain," I told them. "... Fandoms are probably confusing to you because you're not in one."

"Uh... What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fannon: what doesn't happen. Cannon: what does."

Sam nodded; Dean stared at me blankly for a while before he nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Just focus on the part about ripping up the script."

"Ok, if we're not going with the "script" then what the hell are we going to do?"

"Save them," I said simply, "and we need to hurry."

* * *

_Lucas was in his room drawing yet another black spiral. Little green army men were scattered all around him._

_Andrea walked by his door in her robe, about to take a bath._

_"Baby? What are you doing up?" She asked concerned. "Let's get you to bed."_

_She scooped Lucas up._

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Dean asked, hands clutching the steering wheel as he drove.

I nodded, "Positive."

Sam was silent with his eyes fixed on the road.

* * *

_Andrea was in the bathroom. She walked over humming slightly, plugs the drain of the tub and turns the water on._

* * *

"Come on, come on," I whispered urgently not really directing the words at anyone in particular .

I was worried, this wasn't over yet. We still have people to save.

I hoped to God that this time around no else died.

Sam looked at me questioningly.

I ignored him.

* * *

_Once the water was high enough, she got it. The hot water rose to meet her. She smiled at the warmth. This was nice. But the feeling didn't last. She felt something change. The water was getting colder. Confused, she opened her eyes and screamed at the sight that met her._

* * *

We ran in, not bothering to knock. The door was unlocked.

There was a sense of urgency and tension in the air.

We ran upstairs towards the sound of screaming. Lucas was banging frantically on the door. There was water rushing from under the door.

Dean moved Lucas out of the way, and Sam kicked in the door.

Inside was the source of the screaming. At Least, that was, until it pulled her under.

Sam ran in and put his hands in the tub grabbing her and trying to pull her out, but the ghost was strong.

It pulled her back under, put Sam didn't give up and pulled until she was all the way out. After what felt like a lifetime but was really only a few seconds, she began to cough up the water.

* * *

Dawn was breaking as we sat in the living room. Andrea was safe, and dry, and wearing comfortable clothes.

"Can you tell us?" Sam asked gently.

She shook her head, "No."

Dean appeared to be going through some notebooks on the shelf. It was probably the scrapbook.

"It doesn't make sense!" She burst into tears. "I'm going crazy!"

She put her face in her hands.

"No you're not, believe me. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I heard- I thought I heard... There was this voice," she told us.

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"It- It said 'come play with me'," She told us.

She sobbed.

"What's happening?" She asked.

Dean pulled out a scrapbook that said "Jake- 12 years old", and began flipping through it. He closed it again and went over to us and set the book in front of Andrea.

It was open to a picture of "Troop 37".

"Do you recognize the kids in this picture?" Dean asked her.

"What? Uh, no... Well that one's my dad," She pointed at him in the picture, "When he was twelve."

Jake, in the picture was standing next to Peter.

"Bill and the sheriff, they were both involved. They were the ones that did it," I said solemnly.

"Did it- Dad- What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Um... That's kinda harder to explain," I ran a hand nervously over the Wendigo scar. Yeah, it was definitely a habit.

"What do you mean hard to explain? We've already passed hard to explain! Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt!" She retorted angrily.

"Fine, When your dad was twelve he and Bill murdered another kid. His name was Peter, and now Peter is trying to get even by picking off everyone important to them," Dean told her.

"What?" She gasped disgusted.

"I'm sorry."

Lucas was staring out the window at the spot where the bike used to be before we salted and burned it.

"Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked looking concerned.

This puzzled me, we took care of the bike. So, why was Lucas still focused on the bike? Was there some important piece of the picture that we were missing?

Lucas didn't respond to Dean, just opened the door and walked outside. Oh shit! We followed him, trying to get him back inside.

Lucas stopped and looked at the spot, then back at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, ok?" Dean asked Andrea, "make sure Lucas stays."

Andrea gave him a weird look but pulled Lucas back to the house.

"What now?" Sammy asked turning to me. "What happens now?"

I paused to look around at my surroundings, "Well... I don't know. In the episode the sheriff comes and admits to murder. He then sacrifices himself and appeases the ghost."

But the air was undisturbed and the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Now I don't know what the hell is gonna happen," I sighed.

"Well call your angel pal!" Dean snapped.

I shook my head, "It doesn't work like that."

"Like what?" He asked irritated.

"The Cas I saw was from the future... This the present. Present Castiel can't know about me, cause' he's a tattle tale with a stick up his ass... Not to mention he doesn't have a vessel yet, and Claire needs Jimmy," I told him.

"I'll just pretend that what you just said makes sense," Dean told me.

I felt like defusing the tension, so I said, "You're just jealous that Sam didn't tell he has a tattoo of a butterfly on his ass!"

Sam blushed scarlet, "I do not!"

Dean turned to me, "What? Since when?"

"Dean! I don't have a tattoo!" Sam yelled at his brother.

I laughed. Hard.

* * *

_Come play with me, the eerie voice of Peter whispered._

_Lucas began to follow the voice._

* * *

I spotted movement, "Damnit!"

Lucas was on his way towards the dock.

Before I had a chance to think about it, my feet were moving. I took off running towards him. I was sprinting as hard as I could.

He was at the edge. I came to a stop and pulled him back.

But I lost balance and fell. It was as if time had stopped.

"Rebecca!" The boys screamed. They both had expressions of horror. Dean already running towards me.

The water was icy as I was plunged into it's depth.

Small slimy arms wrapped around me, pulling. Pulling me to where I'd surely meet my death. I tried to struggle. No! No, no!

Bubbles escaped my mouth and my lungs began to fill with water. My entire body burned.

As I lost consciousness the water flashed bright white with a power that made my limbs tingle. The slimy arms disappeared... And that's all I remember.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know you wanna kill me for the cliffhanger, but don't worry. Also, I finally found someone to proof read this chapter. My beta isn't responding, so I had to have someone I know do it instead.**

**that is all :)**

**R&amp;R**


	14. Chapter 11: squirrels, and ice cream

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep. _

I opened my eyes and groaned. Light was streaming through a window on the far side of the white room I was in. I looked around and realized _I'm in a hospital._

I blinked again. The world was fuzzy. I felt like I had downed an entire bottle of Benadryl. I tried to prop myself up on my elbows when I felt pain shoot up my side and through my chest.

"Ouch, That was a mistake." I hissed lowering myself down quickly. I looked down at my chest which was wrapped tightly with tape. I stared at the white walls of my room as I tried remembering what had happened.

-  
Pain. It was a heavy pain that came again and again and again.

Thump thump... Thump thump... Thump thump.

It was almost rhythmic- no it _was _rhythmic. The pain came and went in a steady tempo. It was like someone was punching me in the sternum to the beat. But all at the same time I felt numb, out of focus. Smothered.

"Come on, Sammy!" I heard Dean say urgently. At least I thought it was Dean, it sounded like him.

"Dean, I'm trying!" Sam growled angrily. "I don't know why it isn't working." Came his panicked and frustrated words. I felt two fingers cover my nostrils and another push back my chin. Soft lips covered my mouth as two gusts of air forced my lungs to expand. The fog cleared for a moment before I was smothered again.

"You're not pushing hard enough!" Dean cried.

Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.

"Dean I could break something which could make it worse!" Sam argued.

There was a hand on my face… it was different...rough. _"Rebecca Williams," _There was a harsh whisper in my ear. _"The one that got away."_

"Well, try anyway!" Dean told his brother. There was no reply. He either nodded, or shook his head.

Thump! Thump!

The voice continued, _"My sweet Noctem. Why did it have to end before it even began?"_

Thump! Thump! Thu-

CRACK!

I felt something snap and my body was flooded with pain. I screamed bloody murder... Well, I tried to at least. It came out as a gargle. I began coughing and clutching my side in agony. Water rushed passed my lips as my diaphragm spasmed and pushed it out of my lungs.

The presence was gone, and I could see again. The first thing I saw was Sam, he was leaning over me. Dean was by his side.

Tears streamed down my face. I hadn't felt pain like this since I fell down the stairs when I was seven.

"Damn't Becca. Don't ever do that to us again." Dean scolded the relief evident on his face.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked. His hair was sopping wet and clung to his face. But I didn't answer, I couldn't. I just held my chest and gasped through the pain.

It was kinda fuzzy after that, I remembered being rushed to the ER but not much else.

I turned to stare at my IV, careful not to move in any way that would ache. There must have been three medications, as well as the saline hanging up on the IV stand. I groaned again, '_Well this is just perfect, I keep getting hurt, and at this rate I won't make it through half of season one_.'

I heard footsteps in the hallway outside my door and I turned to look. It was Dean leaning on the door frame, a cup of coffee was in his hand. I smiled, there's squirrel.

"Hola," I said lightly. Now where's moose...

"How're you feeling?" He asked looking guilty.

"Like someone was dancing on my chest." I grimaced. "At least I'm on some very strong happy pills."

"Yeah," He nodded, "The nurses said you were on Vicodin... You ended up breaking two ribs."

I sighed, then winced at the twinge the gesture caused. "I'm sorry..." I started.

"Why would you run in after him? Why did you have to slip?" He asked me, I could hear his thinly veiled frustration.

"Why wouldn't I run after him? That's what we do. Saving people, hunting things, the family business," I answered flatly.

"Not _your_ family business." Dean reminded me.

"Yeah well…" I trailed off. Neither of us spoke for a moment.

"I know how much that kid meant to you." I said to break the silence.

Dean shifted his weight to his other foot. "He means just as much as any other person we save Becca."

I scoffed, "Don't do that. I know you like the back of my hand. That kid meant something to you. Don't lie to me."

"Oh right," he huffed. "Because you can read minds," he said sarcastically.

I just sighed and shot him a tired look.

"I know you Dean. It's not that I can read your mind, but I know I'm boy hits home in ways you're afraid to explain. I know It's weird that I know so much about you, and you know nothing about me. I'm sorry about that... but you should listen to me sometimes." I sighed, "And I promise you I will help you through the chaos that is your lives."

He scoffed, "That's just it! You keep hinting at something big, and if it involves me and my brother, I damn well wanna know what it is!"

"Basically? Murphy's law."

Dean gave an extremely frustrated sigh. I decided this conversation was over... Even though, deep down, I knew he'd never truly trust me until I gave him a straight answer.

Then a question popped up in my mind. "What happened? With the ghost, I mean." I said, "One minute I'm getting dragged down by a pair of slimy arms, the next the water lights up like the fourth of July."

Dean frowned, "The thing is... I have no idea. It was like a flash bomb went off, and then the water went still."

I furrowed my brows, '_weird_.'

Somehow I found myself picturing what a smiting would look like underwater. I shook my head, no that's ridiculous. The angels don't even know that I exist... At least I hope not.

"So, the ghost is just... gone?" I asked.

"Exactly. Almost like it was never there," Dean reported.

I frowned. This was definitely going to come up later. Almost nothing was ever a coincidence, at least in this world.

"Where are my things?" I asked him after a second.

He shrugged, "The dresser beside you."

I tried to look over while moving as little as I could. A twinge of pain ran through my side. I hissed, '_well that didn't work_.'

But yes, there was a dresser beside me.

"Could you grab me my phone?" I asked him.

He nodded reluctantly, and went over and retrieved my phone from the top drawer.

He handed it to me. I smiled at him, before turning it on.

It seemed to be unharmed. There was an alert. I tapped on it.

It was a note.

_Hey me,_

_Bet you feel like crap. I'm sorry, I didn't warn you, but… you know; Time continuum and all that. But hey, I got you free ice cream. It's rocky road. It should be at your room in about ten minutes or less._

_You're welcome,_

_Future you._

I chuckled at that. "Well that's nice."

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"A note from my future self." I replied, "She got me ice cream."

"How does that work?

I shrugged, " 'Dunno… though, it is something I'd do. It should be here soon."

"Yeah?" He implored, not looking convinced.

I just laughed.

A minute later, Sam walked in holding ice cream cones. Three to be exact.

"Hey guys," he said, "Guess what they were handing out in the cafeteria?"

Dean's jaw dropped, and Sam shot him a weird look.

"Let me guess," I started, "Mine is rocky road?"

Sam frowned, "How did you know?"

I smiled cryptically, "hah, I dunno'... call it a hunch."

he shrugged, "Well whatever, here you go. Doctor said you could have some." He handed it to

me.

I shifted, I needed to sit up... "Where's the bed control?" I asked.

It was on the foot of my bed. Sam grabbed it for me.

"Thanks," I told him. I reclined the bed until I was sitting in at an upright position.

When I moved more pain shot through me. I groaned, but began to eat my icecream. I suddenly hoped I would get my next dose of vicodin.

"So, not too shabby for a salt and burn huh?" I joked. Sam raised his eyebrows incredulously. I sighed. "I suck at this," I complained, "I'm a total damsel in distress! The only way it could be worse is if I was a mary sue!"

"Come on... You aren't the worst. I mean you were way too reckless, but you aren't the worst," Dean remarked. "At least it was a clean break. The first time Sammy here hunted he got his leg sliced open."

"Really?" I asked. "They didn't mention that in the show."

"Yeah, I've still got the scar," Sam said.

"Seriously though..." I pointed at my right temple, "here."

Sam made a confused face,"What?"

"That's where you put the bullet if I ever become a mary sue," I whined.

I then returned to my ice cream.

Sam turned to Dean and asked with a raised brow, "Just how much Vicodin did the nurse give her?"

"Not enough," I grumbled.


	15. Chapter 12: The phone call

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting.**** The Hiatus is finally over, and I think you'll enjoy this chapter. I should be uploading regular updates again.**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

After I got out of the hospital, we went back to the motel, where we grabbed our stuff and cleaned up a bit.

And after that, we headed back to the Impala.

Dean opened the door, and Sam idly tossed a duffle inside.

"Look, we aren't gonna save everyone," Sam told his brother.

Dean sighed, "I know."

"Sam, Dean, Rebecca," a voice greeted.

I turned my head towards the sound. It was Andrea and Lucas, this made me smile.

"Hey," Dean greeted with a smile.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." She smiled, before turning to face me.

"Rebecca, I can't thank you enough," She said seriously. "You saved my son's life, and I'll always be grateful." She kissed me on the cheek.

I grinned bashfully back at her. "Of course. It's just what we do. I'd hug you, but…" I looked down at my shirt where my bandages were. "… Yeah. Sorry."

Lucas chose this moment to interrupt, "Can I give it to them now?"

Andrea nodded, "Of course." She smiled and kissed his head.

"Come on Lucas, "Dean said, "Let's load this into the car."

They went towards the car. Sam and I stayed with Andrea.

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head before saying, "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas." She sighed angrily, "I just can't believe he'd do something like this! I mean, seriously! Murdering a child?"

I frowned. It seemed like this was something that I'd changed. Instead of accepting, she's angry… Not that it isn't justified.

Dean finished putting the Sandwiches away and turned to Lucas. "All right, if you're going to be talking now, this is a very important phrase," he instructed seriously. "So I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas exclaimed happily.

"That's right. Up high!"

Lucas grinned and returned the high five.

I smiled wistfully at the sight. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to like it here."

"Why?" he asked. "I thought you said it was full of pain and suffering."

"Yeah, I did, but that's what life is, isn't it?" I mused. "I know you're hurting right now, but I promise we'll take down Azazel."

He frowned, "Azazel?"

"That's his name. That's the name of the yellow eyed demon."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Andrea kiss Dean.

I had to hold back an "_Aaaawww!_"

"Looks like it's about time to go," I commented.

I was, of course, right. Dean seemed to think for a minute, before scratching his head and going 'round the car.

"Sam! Becca! Move your asses. We're going to run to daylight before we hit the road."

Dean got in the car, and Sam followed. I tried to as well, but a jolt of pain shot through me and almost knocked me on my butt.

I cursed loudly and tried to steady myself.

"Uh…" I started, "Guys? I think I need help." I told them, "It's my stupid side."

"Oh," Dean muttered, "Right."

He shook his head and climbed out of the car. He proceeded to come around to my side and help me.

"Here," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist, trying to stay clear of my damaged ribs.

"Thanks," I told him.

Dean shrugged, and opened my door.

After a moment's hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him in a weak hug. "Here's the hug I promised you."

He just chuckled.

With his help, I finally managed to get in, but my side was killing me.

Dean went back to his door and got in. He started the car, and "Movin' on," played through the speakers.

And with that, we drove off into the horizon, and I decided to write an entry in my journal.

_September 27, 2005 (regrettably),_

_Today was a bit of a drag. I broke two ribs on a hunt, and I was in the hospital for three days. _

_I had to practically beg the doctor to let me out early. Of course, my reasoning was that I was a CNA and that I could handle it. So yeah, eventually he gave in and let me walk._

_The hospital supplied me with a rib brace, and a prescription for painkillers in the name of the fake ID I gave them. The name was "Ashley Parker" and it had a ring to it. I'm thinking of having it be my main alias._

_… __Anyway, surprisingly, the hunt went well. I saved Lucas._

_But the reason that's surprising was that I just about died. Literally. The ghost wasn't satisfied, as he was in the show. He still went after Lucas, and I instinctively ran after him, trying to prevent him from falling in. I did… but I fell in instead. The ghost grabbed me and started to try to drown me. He almost succeeded, but as I was losing consciousness, I saw a light._

_It wasn't a "Don't go towards the light!" kind of light, it was… Energy. The light radiated power and it made my whole body tingle, and then the thing holding me went totally limp. Then everything went dark._

_I believe it was an angel. That's what I've always thought a smiting would be like. Maybe I just felt some kind of residual energy from the metaphorical blast…_

_It felt like I got electrocuted. _

_I could be wrong about the angel thing, but I really hope I'm not. Angels, I can handle. Angels, I can kill. But if it's not an angel then I need to figure out what it was, how to protect myself from it, and how to kill it._

_I'd like to drone on some more, but my Vicodin is kicking in, and I'm tired._

* * *

After stopping here and there, we made our way to Bobby's, where we stayed for several days.

Then they found the phantom traveler case, and it was decided that I couldn't go. They left without me. Needless to say, I was not happy about it.

But I knew they were right of course. I knew being on the plane while it fell wouldn't exactly be good for my ribs. Not that they even knew they'd be getting on the plane…

So there I lay on Bobby's couch, bored of my damn mind.

"I'm bored!" I shouted melodramatically. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes later than the last time you asked," Bobby grumbled from the kitchen.

I groaned, "Why couldn't they take me on the hunt with them?"

"Because, you dunce, you can't go on a hunt with two broken ribs." That was his retort.

"I know," I replied. "I'm not saying I'd get on the plane."

"Then why do you even want to go?"

"Because it's the Winchesters. I admit it, I'm a fandom nerd." I admitted.

Bobby snorted. "You're something alright."

"I know."

I laughed. But that caused a bolt of pain to shoot through my left side. _Damn ribs!_

"I need an ACE bandage," I muttered under my breath.

The doctor had told me not to wrap them like that because it would restrict my chest, so it would make it harder to breathe, increasing the risk of getting pneumonia.

I hadn't taken his advice. I've worn it several times so far. Though I didn't have it on right now, I used it when the pain was bad… Although the meds helped a lot.

I sighed and tried to breathe deeply, even though it caused me pain. Breathing is kind of important.

In the kitchen, I heard Bobby mixing something. I just had to ask, "What are you making.

He responded gruffly. "Just mixin' up some ingredients for a spell for a fellow hunting buddy."

"Oh. What kind?" I wondered.

"Just a protection spell," he told me.

"Hah, maybe I need some of that," I smiled. "Since I can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"That's your own fault," Bobby chuckled.

"Still, I think one should have as much protection as possible if they're around the Winchesters," I mused. "Those boys are walking danger magnets.

"What do ya mean?"

I snorted. "You'll see. Where there's trouble, there's probably Winchesters involved." I paused before continuing, "Kinda like the golden trio from Harry Potter. It's basically murphy's law."

I frowned trying to think of another metaphor, or analogy that fit. Occam's razor? Nah…

"Have you read Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm, you should…" I paused. "Please tell me they have the Harry Potter series here…?"

"They do," Bobby confirmed.

'_Thank God._'

After that our conversation kind of trailed off. I was about to say something when my phone vibrated, informing me that I had a text.

I grabbed it out of my pocket and examined it. It was from me, and it was simple.

'_You should continue reading the PDF, but only read the next section. No more than that_.'

I nodded and opened the PDF and started reading.

"**CHUCK"**

I frowned, '_why is Chuck in all caps?_''

"_It would be a good idea to find the contact information of Chuck Shurley. We both know who he is. Since this PDF is not as protected as it should be yet, I won't say anything more about that. The point is, it'll come in handy. _

_Oh, and you should re-watch season one. You never know what you might miss. ;)._

_P.S. Read the next chapter right before, or during the events of episode 6. Just don't wait until after_."

I felt like that was a good idea. I typed his pen name into Google and scrolled through the results, silently cursing the internet for being so slow.

There weren't too many results, but that didn't surprise me. We were extremely early on in the show; therefore there weren't too many books out yet. There were two, to be exact.

But I managed to find his website. All it had in the way of contact information was a phone number to the publishing company and his email. I decided this was better than nothing, and saved it to a new contact with his name on it.

I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bobby had walked into the living room. "By the way, what're we gonna do 'bout that phone of yours?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, encrypt it? I know I need a better password protection method." I thought about it before saying, "I have a few ideas, though."

"I have a person who could help," Bobby told me.

"Oh, you mean Frank?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm, good guy," I mused. "A little paranoid, but a good guy. He tells it like it is."

"That's freaky how you seem to know about everyone," Bobby told me.

I raised my hands in mock defense. "Hey, it's a_ really_ long show."

"How long?"

"Well, before I came here? Ten seasons and counting." I shrugged. '_I wonder how much farther they've gotten_,' I thought.

"Wow." He gave a low whistle.

I laughed, "Yup, I pretty much have dirt on everyone."

He snorted, "Remind me never to piss you off.

I chuckled before asking, "So when could we go? Any idea where he is"

"We could go right now if you really wanted too. He's set up camp in the next state over," Bobby said. "So if we haul ass, it's about a 4-hour drive."

"Hmm… so you'll let me travel with you, but you won't let me fly?" I teased.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Hah, not particularly. And yeah, I'll go. Just let me grab my brace and some naproxen."

"Why not the stuff the doctor gave you?" he asked.

"Because Vicodin makes me hazy, and I'd rather be sober for this," I told him.

He nodded, "Fine with me…"

I was about to say something when my phone started blasting "Hey Jude".

"S up hombre?" I greeted as I answered. "Miss me yet?"

Dean scoffed before saying good-naturedly, "_Course not. It's so much quieter here without you._"

"Yeah, Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "You're calling me about the case, aren't you?" I asked knowingly.

"_Hah, does it show_?" he asked.

Nah, I'm just smart like that." I smiled, "Put me on speaker."

"_Why?_"

"Tell them I said hi," Bobby told me.

I nodded at him, before continuing the conversation.

"So I can burp my ABCs," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why do you think? Because I know Sam is with you, and it would be nice if I could talk to you both."

"_Whatever, just a sec._" There was a shuffling noise before Dean said, "_Okay, you're on speaker phone."_

"Okay great," I said. "Hey Gigantor, so what's the problem?"

"_We think it's a demon,_" Sam told me.

"Yeah, I know."

I had a feeling they'd stick to the script.

"_So every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demon possession, right?_"

Yep, I totally called it.

"_I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it_."

"Mh-hm."

"_Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this,_" said Dean.

"What're they saying?" Bobby asked me as they continued talking.

"They're arguing about whether or not it's a demon," I told him, taking the phone away from my ear.

"_Huh?_"

I put my ear back to the phone and said, "Nothing guys, I was just talking to Bobby."

"_Oh. Anyways, Alright, so what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and learned to ratchet up the body count?_" I could just see Dean frowning.

"Of course they evolved," I told them cutting off what Sam was going to say. "Do you even know what a demon is?" I asked.

"_An evil son of a bitch._"

"Yes, that's true… But a demon is a human that went to hell and got their humanity burned out of them. They are humans without the humanity, so of course they can change with the times." I informed. "Get with the program.

There was a silence like they were pondering what I'd said.

"_…__So is it a demon or not_?" Dean asked after a while, breaking the silence.

I huffed, "Yeah. It's a demon," I confirmed. "Is that all you needed?"

"_Yeah, thanks, Rebecca_," Sam said.

"You're welcome my Sasquatch friend. May your fur be fabulous, and your salads be tasty," I joked. "Btw, Bobby says hi."

Dean laughed, and I could just see Sam's bitchface. "_Tell him hi back_."

"Will do. Bye dorks."

With that, I hung up. "They said hi."

I looked over. Bobby was chuckling, "you're really something aren't you?"

I shrugged, smiling slightly.


	16. Chapter 13: Cheap Ass Burn-Out Phone

**Hey guys, sorry it took awhile. My beta hasn't been responding, but I decided I needed to upload the chapter anyways, for you peoples. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. BTW, mentions of drug use, because it's Frank.**

**Please R&amp;R :)**

* * *

**Free Will plus One**

_Chapter 13_

I stared at the road ahead of us from my place in the front seat. We had a while to go, three hours to be exact. I am officially bored.

The naproxen, although it kept me sober, it was not doing the job that it should be. But I guess it was keeping my pain manageable, so that was good.

Bobby was staring blankly at the road in front of him, silent at the minute. I wondered what he might be thinking about.

'_I gotta say,_' I thought absent-mindedly, '_the car isn't that bad. I mean, sure it's an old van, but it runs great, and it has air conditioning.'_

"Just to let you know," Bobby told me suddenly, turning down the music. "I don't know if ya' knew this, but this guy is bat shit crazy."

"What?" I joked, "Like, screaming at stop signs crazy?"

He snorted, "You'll see."

"This should be interesting," I mused.

He shook his head and turned up the radio again.

_Line break_

"Knock, knock!" Bobby shouted as he banged on the door.

There was a rustle from inside before someone yelled, "No one's home!"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, 'Seriously?'

But Bobby didn't look fazed. "Oh, is that right? Well, I'll have to leave, and take the good stuff somewhere else."

I've never seen a door open so fast in my life.

The man was no doubt the younger version of Frank that I've seen on TV, but something was different. He had on a crappy T-shirt and sweatpants. They were full of holes.

He stared at us with expectant eyes.

"Well?!" he demanded.

"I'll give you what's in this bag if you help us," he told the man.

Frank nodded vigorously, "Yeah, sure!"

"Glad we sorted that out." Bobby pulled a paper bag out of his pocket and handed it to the guy. It wasn't shaped like there was a bottle in the bag, but there was definitely something in there, but it wasn't alcohol.

I questioned if I wanted to know… but I knew.

It was clear. His eyes were sunken in, and he was twitching slightly. From the way he was looking at us, you could tell his mind was running a million miles per hour.

'_Yes_,' I told myself. '_I know what's in the bag._'

Grinning, Frank shoved the small bag into his pocket. "So, what do you want?"

"Well," Bobby said, "I need a favor."

"Uh huh, and?" He asked, leaning his head jerkily.

"I have a colleague, Rebecca," he motioned to me, "Who possesses some very sensitive information on her what-cha-ma-call-it, and we need help."

"I think I'm gonna need more information than that," he said. I noticed that he talked a lot faster than he did in the show.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You probably are… Can we come in?" I asked.

I felt conscious of the gun in my jacket.

He rolled his eyes before nodding and moving to let us through. "Don't touch my stuff."

We let ourselves through, and I eyeballed the place. Once I had entered, it was very clear what was in the bag… that was, if the contents of his coffee table was anything to go by. There were several empty syringes. I frowned, deciding to not comment.

The rest of the place was messy and had a deserted feel. There was graffiti on every wall, and the only real setup was the computers and other equipment against the far wall.

He threw himself down on the beat up couch, "So, sensitive information. Start talking."

I nodded, deciding to do the talking. Bobby wasn't the best with technology, and we all knew it.

"So, exactly how much do you know about the supernatural?" I asked.

He shrugged, running his right hand absent-mindedly over his arm. "I'd like to think I know a hell of a lot."

"Well then… here goes nothing," I said. "I'm from another universe."

He seemed to do a double take. "Come again?"

"You heard me."

I shrugged and held out my phone for him to take, "Take a look at this."

But I didn't quite trust him, and I certainly didn't want him to break my phone like he did Sam's laptop… So I let my intimidating side out.

"By the way," I added, almost like an afterthought. My voice was hostile, "If you break my phone, I will kill you and burn your bones in Bobby's back yard."

He snorted. "I'm guessing this is your only copy of the data?"

He didn't wait for my reply, he just started looking at it, turning it over in his hands. "What the hell is this?" he asked. "This isn't like any phone I've ever seen."

I shrugged, "That's because it's not any phone you've seen. It's an IPhone 5. It slips my mind if it's an IPhone 5s or an IPhone 5c, but it doesn't come out until 2013 at least."

Whatever he expected me to say, this obviously wasn't it. His eyes snapped up.

_This is gonna take a while…_

Sure enough: "Who do you work for?! Who sent you? CIA? NSA? WHO?!"

"…uh, no one… well," I said nervously. "It's a long story."

"Long story huh?" He glared at me. "Then start talking!" he yelled pulling a gun a lot bigger than mine out from under the couch cushion.

Shit!

"I-I'm not here to do any harm," I stuttered. "T-to be honest I d-don't even know why I'm here… Sir."

"Hmmm… but you know who sent you?" He asked with narrowed eyes, gun still pointed at my face.

"C-Castiel… he's an angel," I answered. "H-he stormed into my apartment, and said I had some kind of purpose here. And then he put two fingers on my forehead and I woke up here."

He scoffed, "As if. What use could you possibly have?!"

…Wait, why didn't he say I was crazy about the angel thing… Does he know about angels?

"Uh…" I hesitated, "In the world I'm from, all this is a TV show called Supernatural."

"Oh, so now you're from the future, and another universe?" He asked, paranoid, "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you now."

"Frank!" Bobby announced, trying to get Franks attention. _Oh, thank god!_

"Ya' won't kill her, because you owe me," Bobby told the other man.

Frank nodded, put the gun down, and was silent for a second… "And another thing! If that's your only copy of the data then why the hell haven't you made another?! You stupid girl!"

"I don't know Frank, besides almost dying? And the fact that I'm in a TV show?" I snarked, "I've been a little busy."

_Line Break_

_Sam glared out the window, grumbling under his breath. His brother shot him a questioning look before turning his eyes back to the road._

"_Penny for your thoughts, Sammy?" Asked Dean._

_Sam shot him a bitchface, "Don't call me Sammy."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Seriously dude, what's up?"_

_Sam shot him a pointed look, "What do you think?"_

_Dean sighed and slouched a little in his seat, tapping the steering wheel. He turned down the radio, "Dude, what would you have done, huh? Ask yourself that. You don't mess with that shit." _

_Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. _

_Dean's phone beeped._

_He quickly flipped it open. It was from an unknown number. It read:_

'_Hi, dis is Becca.'_

_He rolled his eyes and put his phone back in its place in the ash tray. It beeped again a few minutes later. _

'_Am txting from cheap ass burn-out phone. Frank gave it to me. He is now poking my phone with a screwdriver, or some shit.'_


	17. Chapter 13 part 2 Do Not Depart

**Hey guys! :) Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it. I know it's kinda short, but I promise you the next one is gonna be really long. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

* * *

It took a while, but Frank encrypted my hard drive and managed to tweak the coding enough to give me a better password system.

It wasn't your normal "Enter your pin here" shtick. Now, you're required to answer questions that no one in the Supernatural would know (I provided the questions). There are five chances to get one right, and if you don't, it wipes the hard drive.

The questions ranged from 'Who is Misha?' to 'What is a big mac?'

I had to explain to Frank what a big mac was, which was funny…

But after a while, we had to leave because Frank was apparently moving on to the next state, so he gave me back my phone and we headed back. It was awesome to have my phone back, and I gotta say I will never forget how nice it is to have a keyboard. Those damn crappy phones with only numbers took forever to text with.

I groaned as I climbed into the front seat and closed the door behind me. "I think the naproxen is wearing off."

"Well, you don' think I actually just brought Naproxen did you?" Bobby smirked and pulled an orange pill bottle. He handed it over to me.

My eyes widened. He'd brought me Vicodin. "Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" I asked, smiling.

He waved it off, "Yeah, yeah. Just take 'em."

I nodded. There was no water, though, so I ended up dry swallowing one.

I frowned. It always felt weird to dry swallow a pill.

Needless to say, I spent the drive back in a happy haze.

'Yes,' I decided, '_Bobby is awesome sauce_.'

* * *

When we got back, the haze effect had worn off, leaving me with a nice relief.

"So, you happy?" he asked as we got through the door.

"Yeah, thanks," I told him.

He just shrugged, and wandered off to do whatever.

I smiled and grabbed the first book I saw, and settled myself down on the couch. You see, ever since I broke my ribs I found it was easier to sleep on the couch than to go to my room since my room was upstairs. When I say my room, I mean the room that I had been sleeping in.

Curious, I began to leaf through the book. I stopped when something familiar caught my eye, it was a devil's trap.

'_Hmm, that'll come in handy_,' I thought to myself.

I scoured the page, on one side of the page, was a painting of a devil's trap, and on the other side there was information on said devil's trap. The picture was of a devil's trap, but more specifically it was "The Key of Solomon". I briefly remembered it from the end of season 1.

"Hmm", I muttered as I began to read.

It gave directions on how to draw it, and what the purpose of it was, but it also had some weird stuff in it. It talked about the elements and planets, but that was the normal portion. It also talked about stuff like sheepskin parchment, virgins, and something about cleansing metal by fire. It was fascinatingly weird in a morbid way.

As I got part way through the book, I started to listen to some Lana Del Ray. All her songs are the best at inspiring angsty fanfiction.

I had a couple ideas that would make great fanfiction, but knowing the Winchesters, I know that they'd be really weirded out. I don't want to act like Becky, but I just miss talking to people who share my interest in the show… I guess that's what I get for leaving that universe.

I sighed.

There were so many things I missed about my home. I missed my family. I wished my siblings were here, so we could bicker, and pull each other's hair, and be a family again. But no… I'm on a completely different plane of existence. I hoped the Winchester's decide to keep me around, because if not… I'd be alone.

The realization hurt, it hurt because it was true. It made my chest hurt, and my eyes burn with unshed tears.

'_God,_' I realized, putting the book down. '_They're all I have…_'

All I'd ever known was gone, and all I now had were two fictional characters, and a damn iPhone. Why did my future self make it look so damn easy?

The dam broke. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Pain radiated from my ribs, but I didn't care. I just sobbed and sobbed. I tried to wipe away my tears, but they just kept coming.

I remembered all those times my mom would braid my hair in the morning before I decided to cut it, I remembered all those school plays and fighting with my siblings about cartoons on Saturday mornings. Things that seemed small and insignificant at the time, but were huge now.

I realized I had a horrible choice. I had to choose between my family and my dream. How could Castiel zap me off like that without even explaining, or giving me a damn choice? I thought Cas was all about free will!

I sighed and laid down, hoping that somehow this was all a dream, and I didn't really have such a decision to make.

I drifted off with that thought on my mind.

* * *

_It was dark, a dark that went beyond_ _the darkness of__ night, or anything that I had ever experienced before. It was like sensory deprivation. My world was empty._

"_Rebecca," a voice suddenly greeted._

"_W- Who are you? What is this?" I asked, starting to panic._

"_I cannot let you leave," it said. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just what I said," the voice stated, "I know you want to leave and I can't let you do that."_

_I growled, "The hell you can't!"_

"_I have ways of making you stay," the voice told me calmly._

_Somehow this made me furious, "Yeah right! What are you?! Angel?! Demon?!"_

_The voice laughed- no, it cackled. "All in due time, my dear. I have plans for you. It has been written."_

"_Tenebris constituta: Adiuro te." It recited, "Ne recedas ab hoc sæculo."_

_Suddenly there was a burst of flames and I could hear screams. The voice spoke again, "Until we meet again Rebecca."_

* * *

I groaned, someone was poking my face.

I batted at said hand, but it continued.

So then I did what anyone would do in my situation. I bit the person's finger.

"OW!" Dean's voice yelped. "She bit me."

I could hear Sam laugh. "Good."

I released him and slapped his hand away.

"Hey," Sam said, "I'm guessing you're awake?"

I deduced that the question was directed to me. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

"But it's eleven," Dean informed.

"Oh, is it? Like I said, too early."

"You gotta get up sometime."

I shook my head, "No I don't… Why aren't you still hunting?"

"Obviously because the thing is dead," was Dean's sarcastic reply.

"Wait, doesn't it take longer to solve a case?"

I open my eyes and looked around. Sam was sitting in the chair on the right, and Dean was sitting next to me.

"Longer? It's been four days," Sam said.

"Really? Doesn't feel like it," I shrugged, "Must've been the Vicodin."

I sighed and sat up with a wince.

I yawned, "Dean screamed like a girl, didn't he?"

Sam sniggered, "Yeah, he did."

"What, do I didn-"

I cut him off, "Uh huh, whatever, I don't care. Everyone is afraid of something."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

I smirked, "Because it's funny."

Dean glared at me, "You look like crap."

I didn't take offense, I simply nodded. "Yeah, I feel like it too."

"What, are your ribs hurting?" Sam asked, suddenly sounding guilty.

I waved him off, "Not particularly."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

I paused and tried to think of a response.

If I lied or brushed it off, they'd be less likely to trust me… But at the same time I really didn't want to talk about and I certainly didn't want to sound like a cry baby. But at the same time, everything hurt, and I just wanted a hug..._  
_

"I'm feeling homesick…" I admitted. "I miss my family. I miss my home."

And just like that, the teasing atmosphere was gone, replaced by one much more somber.

"We'll figure something out," Dean told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get you back."

I nodded and wrapped him in a hug.

Something in the back of my head said it wouldn't happen. I felt like that dream had some kind of meaning, that it held some sort of power…

I desperately hoped I was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **

**what the voice said translates to: "The darkness binds you. Do not depart from this word."**


	18. Chapter 14: the fixed point

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, I've just been busy. But I'm back now, and I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Please review, reviews are to me what pie is to Dean :)**

**Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

After that conversation, we had breakfast… well; technically it was lunch for them. I didn't really focus on the food because my mind was working a mile a minute.

What did that dream mean? Was it just a creation of my messed up mind, or something else entirely? I didn't really want to think about what the "Something else entirely" meant.

Perhaps I was just worrying, after all, some dreams were just dreams… right?

"Becca?" Sam asked.

I looked up from my food to look inquiringly at him. "Hmm?"

"Are you gonna eat that, or are you just gonna burn a hole in it?"

"Sorry." I shook my head, "Just thinking."

He stared at me for a while like he was going to ask something, but then he nodded, seeming to have changed his mind, and returned to his chicken sandwich.

I stared blankly at my own sandwich before nibbling on it a bit, not really tasting it.

What to do…

I looked up from my lunch and looked at the two, and I mean really looked, observing them. Sam looked a bit stiff as he ate. His tall figure was hunched over the table, his shoulders slightly tense. His appearance troubled me. He's been so tense, and angry, and twisted into knots since Jess died.

Why had I let this happen? I didn't care what the PDF said, how could I possibly do that to someone, especially if I knew the fallout, and what it would cause… I hoped in time that he would forgive me.

Dean, on the other hand, was happily scarfing down his sandwich, not a care in the world. I wished he'd stay like that. It's not fair what they're going to go through. I mean seriously, being strung along all their lives, just so two pompous jerks can have a pissing match?

He caught my staring and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged and shifted my eyes back to my plate.

All this thinking was messing me up. The whole family or fandom thing? I felt like I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't.

If I stayed with the Winchesters, I would be abandoning my family, my whole life… and of course, there's the chance that I could die.

On the other hand, if I went home, I would feel like a total douchebag for leaving, when I could make a difference and help people. Yeah, I was sure I would feel horrible no matter what I chose.

But if I'm honest, I wanted to help the Winchesters for as long I could before the opportunity to return home arose. I would make the best of my situation; after all, last time I saw them, my family was in a better place than they've been in a long time.

My mom had been doing better, her rehab had finally worked and my younger siblings were old enough that they didn't need to depend on me anymore, even though I'll always miss them all, especially little Sarah.

Oh, I need to calm down, I wish I could-

My eyes widened, Oh!

"Hey, guys?" I asked them.

They looked up from their sandwiches and looked at me.

"Uh, this is a junkyard, so there's got to be a welding station," I said. "Could one of you show me where it is?"

"Yeah, sure, but why?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think?" I asked sarcastically. "If I'm asking where a welding station is, it's obvious that that's what I want to do."

"You weld?" Sam asked curiously.

I nodded, "Yes. Now, can you show me where it is?"

Dean nodded, and got up, motioning me to follow him.

* * *

I sighed and stared down at the little puddle of molten cast iron I was creating with my torch, how the two separate pieces of metal melded together to help create a piece of art. The heat radiated off the metal, making my face uncomfortably hot.

The seam between the bolts was now nonexistent. I smiled at my work and added another bolt to the array. It was turning out to be a beautiful sculpture, I couldn't help but think as the two new bolts melted into to the previous ones.

I heard the door open.

"What's that?" A voice asked.

I turned off the gas and turned around.

"I don't know, how about you use your eyes?" I quipped at Sam, who was standing there, looking curious. I set the welding torch back on its hook.

"Haha," he said dryly.

"You're lucky. You came at just the right time," I told him. "I was just about to dunk it in the bucket." I motioned to a dirty bucket that I had filled with water to cool metal. "After that, you can check it out for yourself."

I took a pair of pliers off the shelf and promptly dunked the creation into the water. I smiled at the satisfying hiss of steam rising from it. I flipped it around a couple times in the water to make sure it was cool enough to touch, before scooping it up with a hand.

I smiled and handed him my weld. He took it from me and held it up to his face. "Is this… a turtle?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "My little sister loves them." I sighed and stared down at the floor.

He obviously sensed my sadness. "What wa- is her name?"

I shot him a quick look and said, "Isabelle. Her name is Isabelle, but I got into a habit of calling her Sarah because she looks like Sarah Jane from Doctor Who."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "You miss her, don't you?" he smiled sadly.

"Of course, I miss her. I always miss her… I just wish I would've shown it better." I said, almost like an afterthought, "Look at us, two fools who ran from our problems."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He seemed curious about that statement.

I shrugged, "Something bad happened, and it messed me up. I ran away. I left my older siblings to take care of the younger ones…" I bit my lip, trying not to get choked up. "And I never came back. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret it until the day I die."

"I'm sorry," he told me, "About your family."

I huffed, "I should be saying the same thing to you."

We sat in silence for a while, because honestly I didn't have any words. None of them would make any difference. No, it took time with these things. I stared at my shoes as if they held the secret to the universe.

"I came in here because Dean thinks he found a case," Sam said eventually, breaking the silence. "He wants to know if you want to go."

"Wait, what? What do you mean Dean found a case?" I frowned, "You literally just got home! …Or whatever you call Bobby's."

He scoffed, "So? We gotta find dad. We shouldn't even be here. We should be out looking."

"I understand you want to find your dad, and you will, but do you really have to run yourself into the ground in the meantime?" I asked.

He simply looked at me stoically. "It's not just dad. That thing killed Jess. It needs to die."

My shoulders slumped. I knew there was no reasoning with him when he was like this. I just sighed. "I know…"

"Why exactly are you asking me to go?" I asked, "I can't exactly dig up graves."

"Don't worry; you'll be on research duty. We thought it'd be a good idea to bring you along since you know the future," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, is that all I'm good for now? Great… That makes me feel awesome," I said sarcastically.

"Are you going or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Of course, I'm going," I told him. "Where else would I go?"

He simply nodded and left.

Well then…

'That could've gone better,' I thought as I pulled off my leather apron and threw it in the corner, before wandering off to find my duffle bag and a first aid kit for the case.

This was gonna one long freaking case...

It turned out my bag was on the couch, and there was a first aid kit in the kitchen. "I need a holster," I commented to myself. I didn't feel like just sticking my gun in my belt or inner jacket pocket.

* * *

So yeah, it took us about an hour to get ready.

"You better get me some coffee," I told them as I got into the back.

Dean just scoffed, and said nothing; Sam was pointedly ignoring me. I rolled my eyes at his childishness as he got into the car.

"How long of a drive is it?" I asked.

Dean shrugged, "A couple days at most?"

I almost groaned at that. There was nothing I hated more than a long car ride… your butt goes numb, and your legs got all stiff. At least the impala's got comfy seats…

"So why exactly am I tagging along?" I asked.

"Because we need to keep an eye on you," was Dean's response.

I snorted at that. "What exactly are you expecting me to do?"

"Something stupid." This time, it was Sam that answered.

I laughed and watched as Dean started the car. "Can I drive?"

The answer was a loud, "NO!"

"Fine! Sheesh, I was just asking…"

* * *

I smiled and waved at the car that passed. They didn't wave back.

Dean shot me a weird look but said nothing.

Then another car passed, and I did the same thing. The blonde woman in the car waved back at me. I cheered.

"Seriously, you've been doing that for the last half hour. What the hell?!" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Haven't you ever heard of the game "Sweet and Sour?"' I asked.

"Don't think so," he told me.

"Well, how you play the game is you wave at the other cars. If they wave back, they're sweet, and if they don't, they're sour," I told him.

"Well stop it," he told me.

I shot him a smug smile, "How about no?"

Never the less, I stopped, and pulled out my phone. A reminder flashed on my screen, telling me to read the next part of the PDF. So, that's what I did.

"_Hello! This is you,_

_I should probably tell you, the reason that Sam is ignoring you again and sulking is because you touched a nerve, about the whole "Running yourself into the ground" thing. BTW good job bringing the first aid kit, you're gonna need it… well… not you, but you know… Sam_."

I nodded my head in understanding as I read.

"_Anyway, if I recall, your ribs should be doing better. So, that's good at least; also, if you're looking for a holster stop by the pawn shop when you get back to Sioux falls, stop by there, and you'll find what you need…_

_I should also remind you to stay out of the action on this one. Don't change anything. The entire case is riddled with fixed points. I know you want to change things, but this is not the case to do that._

_Good luck,_

_Future you._

_P.s. I believe in you._"

I frowned. Why would I want to go if the entire case was just a big fixed point? …Well, it's too late to turn back now I guess.

I slumped against lazily against the window with a sigh and put on the one pair of earphones that I had. I pushed shuffle.

"_Hush child,_

_The darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And,_

_Carry you down to sleep…_"

* * *

_It felt like all was right in the world, but then he felt something wet hit his face._

_Frowning in confusion, he opened his eyes, only to see Jessica pinned to the ceiling._

_He gasped in horror, but she just stared at him with cold emotionless eyes._

_"Why Sam?" She demanded._

_But he couldn't say anything, he lay frozen in shock, terror, and regret. She gave him a devastated look._

_"WHY SAM?!"_

_She promptly burst into flames. "WHY SAM!? WHY SAM?!" _

* * *

"Sam, wake up," said Dean.

Sam woke up confused.

He sat up and looked around, before realizing he was sitting shotgun in the impala, which was parked in front of our destination.

"I take it I was having a nightmare?" he inquired.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, another one."

Sam shrugged, "Hey, at least, I got some sleep."

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this," he said, looking at his brother.

"Is there a Starbucks here?" I asked tiredly, yawning. I was pretty sure my hair was sticking up.

Dean chuckled, "Looks like someone ain't a morning person."

I flashed him an unamused look. "Mornings are evil," I replied in a grouchy voice.

Dean laughed. "We'll stop somewhere."

I nodded my head in confirmation.

I thought back to the previous few days. The previous case ended the same way it did in the show, and they got back to Bobby's exhausted. Frank also worked on my phone for a while. He encrypted my hard drive just like I had requested. The other thing he did was rather genius. I told him what I wanted, though… It's based on Irene Adler's phone from Sherlock.

There are little devices in my phone now that are meant to destroy the hard drive under certain circumstances. There are three circumstances when this happens. One is if you get the questions wrong five times in a row; two is if someone tries to dismantle the phone itself. Option number three is basically a self-destruct button. Like I said, even though he's a complete nutter, he's still a genius-

"Are we here?" Sam asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam nodded and picked up the newspaper, studying it. "So what do you think really happened to this guy?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," Dean replied. "Let's go."

I frowned. "Coffee first?" I asked hopefully.

They just laughed at me as we all got out of the car.

'I'm not getting that coffee, am I?' I thought, extremely frustrated.

Some time later, we walked into the morgue. The office was fairly small and tidy, but it still had the smell of a hospital that I knew so well.

There were two desks. The bigger one was empty and had a nameplate that read "Dr. D. Feiklowicz." The other belonged to the morgue tech. Who was grumbling under his breath as he wrote?

What I could hear consisted of: "Damn paperwork… Doc… Married… Don't get paid enough for this."

Wait… I don't think I remember him complaining under his breath in the episode… I decided to shrug it off. They probably didn't include it since it had no relevance to the plot.

After a few seconds, he noticed our presence. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean greeted back.

I nodded towards the guy, still yawning, "Sup?"

"Can I help you?" he drawled.

"Yeah. We're the, uh..." Dean paused. "Med students."

He frowned, "Sorry?"

"Oh, Doctor-"He stumbled over the name-"Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State."

"He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper," I commented.

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

Dean hesitated. "Oh well, he said, uh… oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't," he told us. "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean shoots a look at Sam.

Sam got the hint and said, "Yeah."

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out-"

The morgue tech. cuts him off, "Uh, look, man...no."

Dean laughed, mirthless, before turning to Sam and muttering, "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear."

The morgue technician guy didn't seem to hear him.

Sam groans, and punches Dean in the shoulder, before pulling some twenty-dollar bills out of his wallet. He walks over and slaps five twenties on the guy's desk.

The guy smirked and picked up the money, "Follow me."

With that, he got up and left. Dean turned to Sam as Sam tried to follow.

"Dude! I earned that money!"

Sam just rolled his eyes. "You won it in a poker game."

"Yeah," Dean said as if it explained everything.

I rolled my eyes, too. "Cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it."

Dean shot me a look, "Shut up short stack!"

I stuck my tongue out at his as Sam followed after the morgue tech. But then we followed too.

…

"Now," Sam began, "the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding."

He tore back the sheet from the dead man's face, "More than that. They practically liquefied."

I took a careful look at the eyes. I guess they could look liquefied if you didn't know what to look for… but I did, I could definitely tell they had been cut out.

"Any sign of a struggle?" Dean asked, going into work mode, "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

Did he see it too? Or was he just asking a routine question? 'Yeah,' I decided, 'totally routine.'

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm?" he said thoughtfully, "Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

I gave a low whistle, "Doesn't look like any stroke I've ever seen."

He shrugged, "Me neither, but whatever happened, it's clear something burst up in there."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Severe cerebral bleeding," he reported. "There's more blood than brain in there."

"The eyes." He wondered, "What could cause something like that?"

The tech. shrugged. "Capillaries burst. Seen a lot of bloodshot eyes in stroke victims."

"Yeah?" Dean snarked, "You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

There was a moment of silence before Dean said, "Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? …You know for, uh… our paper."

He smirked mischievously at us. "I'm not really supposed to show you that."

Sam huffed and handed him some more twenties.

I laughed.

* * *

So, after we got all the information, we left the office.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing," Sam suggested.

Dean shook his head, "How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing, and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Uh, almost never."

"Exactly."

"So how come you knew about that medical mumbo jumbo?" Dean asked, turning to me.

"Who wants to know?" I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, I was an EMT for about six months after high school," I shrugged. "That, and I'm obsessed with medical dramas… but that's not important right now. What's important right now is that I noticed something when we were looking at the body."

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"Something was off. His eyes didn't explode. His eyes were cut out, I could tell," I informed them, it technically was not a lie. "The area is too neat for it to have been an explosion."

"Well then, let's go meet the daughter then," he shrugged.

"Oh, she didn't do it," I told him.

"Then who did?" Dean asked, distrusting.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, and paused ignoring the silent conversation no doubt going on between the two, "So, let's go then."

Oh, crap… did that count as changing things? I better lay off from now on, just to be safe.

* * *

The room was somber as we walked in. I noticed there was a picture of Steven on the desk. The other attendees wore all black, the men in suits, and the women in beautiful black dresses. I couldn't help feeling underdressed, what with my black t-shirt, and cargo pants…

"Feels like we're underdressed," Dean commented.

"No kidding," I said as we walked toward the back of the house.

Eventually, a guy pointed us in the direction of the two grieving sisters, who were talking to their friends.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked.

Donna nodded, "Uh… yeah."

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry," Sam told her.

"Yeah," I nodded, thinking it'd be weird if I didn't say anything, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Rebecca. We worked with your dad," Sam lied.

She looked us over. "You did?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," one friend piped up. Charlie was it?

Donna shook her head at her friend before saying, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" He asked, trying to get information.

Unaware, Donna sighed and shook her head. "No."

The younger sister turned around. "That's because it wasn't a stroke," She said guiltily.

The older sister frowned, "Lily, don't say that."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna said.

"No, it happened because of me," the young girl stated sadly.

"Sweetie, it didn't," her sister said trying to comfort her.

Sam also frowned and bent down so he was at eye-level with the little girl. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right be before he died, I said it," she admitted, devastated.

"Said what?" he asked.

She looked at the floor and said, "Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror... She took his eyes, it's what she does."

"That's not what happened," Donna tried to assure the girl. "It wasn't your fault."

"I think your sister's right, Lily," Dean added. "There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Then it couldn't have been your fault," Sam reassured her.

We talked with then for a few more moments, then made some excuse about food.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked, putting his "strictly business" face on.

Sam nodded, putting the piece of cake he had in his hand down on the table.

"So do you want me to come? Or…" I questioned. Honestly, the only reason I was here and not at a motel on research duty was that we hadn't gotten one yet.

"Eh whatever, you can come too," he shrugged.

I nodded and smiled. This was going to be interesting.

We quietly made our way upstairs, making sure no one heard us. Walking upstairs pained me but I ignored it. I stared at one of the mirrors as we passed it… I shivered.

Finally, we got to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Sam went first and pushed open the door. The sight was not exactly for the weak of heart. Dry blood still stained the floor, and for some reason, the mirror looked like it was laughing at me. Ugh, I've always hated this episode…

"The Bloody Mary legend..." Sam began apprehensively as he stared. "Did dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"

Dean shook his head, "not that I know of."

He followed Sam into the bathroom just as Sam reached down to touch the dried blood almost pensively.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it," he reasoned.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening," Dean said.

"The place where the legend began?" He wondered.

At that moment, I decided to walk in and survey the scene for myself. Most of the blood had been cleaned but the stains still remained. The second thing that I noticed was that the blood was not just on the floor, there was a stain in the shape of a handprint on the wall.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B-"he cut himself off when he saw that the medicine cabinet was now facing him. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here-"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah," Dean agreed, following along.

"Right," Sam said.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking into," Sam said.

"Thoughts redhead?" Dean asked.

I grimaced at the name but shook my head. "Spoilers."

He frowned, "What the hell does that mean?"

I sighed, "It means I want to tell you, but I can't."

Sam spoke up. "And why not?"

I scratched my neck nervously, "…Because it's a fixed point."

"A what?" Dean asked.

"This case," I told them. "This case is a fixed point in time. You can change some things, but not others. Fixed points are what hold time streams together," I tried to explain, "And you can't change them."


	19. Chapter 14 part 2: outburst

"What are you doing up here?" said a voice from behind us, interrupting any arguments that were about to go on. I head jerked towards the sound, and I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from swearing my ass off. I gave a pained grimace.

Ow…

"We're- um… we had to go to the bathroom," Dean said lamely.

"What, the three of you?" She said, looking at us strangely.

"Uh… yes," I said with a totally straight face. "You got a problem with that?"

She shot me a disgusted look, before asking, "Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean explained, trying to be convincing. I held back on stomping on his foot or elbowing him in the ribs.

"He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself," she disagreed.

"No, I know…" Dean hesitated, "I meant-"

She cut him off, "And all those weird questions downstairs? What was that?" She crossed her arms and looked at us with a look of determination, "Tell me what's going on, or I'll start screaming."

I frowned, rubbing my side.

"Alright," Sam said quickly, "Alright."

She looked at him expectantly, and he continued, "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah," she said, "a stroke." "That isn't the sign of a stroke," I told her. "Strokes may make eyes bloodshot, but they don't burst them," I reasoned. "The kind of stroke they are talking about does cause bleeding, but it's usually just in the brain, and even then it wouldn't do this."

"We think it's something else," Sam told her.

"Like what?" she asked. "Honestly? We don't know," he told her. "But we don't want it to happen to anyone else," Sam said this with a tone of honesty that almost made me smile, "That's the truth." This was what hunting was about. That is what it should always be about, saving people.

"So," Dean challenged, "if you're gonna scream, go right ahead."

"Who are you?" She asked frowning, "cops?"

"Something like that," I said, shrugging. "I'll tell you what, if you or anyone else notice anything strange, anything at all, you call us." I then turned to Sam, "Write down your number for her."

"What?" he frowned, "Why can't you give her yours?"

"Timelines," I told him simply.

He shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote it down and handed to her before walking passed her. We followed him in silence as Charlie watched us warily.

"Why the hell would this case be the one that was unchangeable?" Dean muttered angrily at me as we walked.

"Dean, I'm sorry," I told him quietly. "I don't know, I just know it is. My future self left me a list of things not to do, and change a fixed point is pretty much the top of that list! She said that this was a fixed point and that I shouldn't change it no matter what."

He scoffed, "You know you're crazy right?" He shot me a distrustful look.

I scoffed, "Stop saying that! Christ, if I had a nickel for every time someone said that since I got here, I'd have a goddamned yacht by now. So, do me a favor and shut the fuck up!" Whatever he expected me to say, that wasn't it. Dean looked very taken aback.

"I know I sound crazy, alright? Hell, sometimes I wonder if I am… but who does that help, huh?" I said, finally saying what had been on my mind since I got here. "You're not the only one who's in a hard situation. At least, you guys have each other, I can't even say that for myself. You two are the only people that I have! I'm stuck in a world with two people I didn't even know were real, in a different reality where almost everything is different, and I have no one! My whole life is gone, get some fucking perspective!" I was shouting by now, but I wasn't even sure who I was shouting at anymore. I was just so mad at everything. Why was I so angry? What is wrong with me? I panted, out of breath from my rant. It was hard to stop once I got started.

"Hell, at first, I was excited, I thought, "Oh cool, I get to meet my favorite characters!" but now? It's real… I'm stuck, and even after all that's happened I still want to help you. So don't take that for granted. You guys aren't the only ones who aren't happy with the situation." Once I finished my outburst, I clenched my eyes shut and ran my hands over my face. I hated being angry, how it made my blood pound, and how when I got really fired up I forgot to breathe.

I took a slow breath and tried to calm myself. I wasn't exactly paying attention to their reactions, I was too busy trying to get myself under control. After a moment, I shook my head and turned to look at them, hoping I hadn't screwed anything up. 'Dean looks almost impressed,' I thought bitterly to myself.

That was not what I wanted. I didn't know what I wanted exactly, but that almost impressed and amused look on Dean's face was certainly not it. It felt wrong, somehow…

Sam, on the other hand, looked like he didn't know what to think. I looked around and realized why Dean looked Impressed and amused… we were still in the house, and everyone was staring at us in shock, including the daughters of the dead guy.

My face turned red, and my eyes moved to the floor. I just knew we were going to be thrown out…

"Sorry," I muttered.

This is not my day…

"Keep walking," I muttered to them, embarrassed. The two nodded at me, and we did.

We walked out of the funeral, and I was hiding my face in embarrassment. There was nothing but awkward silence as we left, and I wished the floor would open up and swallow me. How could I have forgotten all the people? Once we were out in the driveway, Dean did something I did not expect.

He started laughing. "Couldn't have picked a better time?" he asked, laughing hard and long. "God, you really are a red head, aren't you?"

And the next thing I knew, Dean wasn't the only one that was laughing. Sam started to guffaw loudly. "Damn Rebecca! Hehe, heheh, heh."

Well… that hurt. I didn't know what they were laughing at. This whole thing was embarrassing, everyone was staring at me… why were they laughing? I meant everything I'd said. Were they laughing at that? That was just mean… I'd given up everything, willing or not, to come hunt with them, to help them. Aside from building a whole new life, they were my only option. This whole thing almost made me want to throw away my two years of being smoking free and go right to the store for a pack of smokes… NO! I shook those thoughts away, I would not give up all that work for something like this.

No, they were acting like my siblings, and if they were going to act like my siblings, then I'd treat them like my siblings. I glared at their laughing forms and walked up between them. With that, I slugged them hard in the arms. "Stop laughing at me! I meant it! Why would you laugh? ...This whole thing is so embarrassing." I felt like burying my head in the sand.

Sam shot me a slightly ashamed look, and they both stopped laughing. "We're not laughing at what you said shorty, but you gotta admit the whole situation was pretty ridiculous," Dean said.

"Oh…." I chuckled. I guess it was ridiculous. I've always had a horrible temper, and it always came out at the wrong time. The people back home found it funny too. But then a thought hit me, "But wait, you aren't mad at me? I totally made us look stupid in front of the victim's family… what if they don't want to talk to you guys now?"

"Then we'll deal with it if it becomes a problem," Sam told me. "You already confirmed that it wasn't any of the guys daughters, and if need be, we can just sneak in. You forget that we're professionals."

This statement surprised me, but I nodded none-the-less. When watching the show, I remember Sam being mad about the whole thing, and being reluctant about hunting. In show, he wouldn't talk about breaking into someone's house as if it was nothing.

I mean, they did it plenty, but in the show, it took Sam a while until he got back into the groove of hunting and its bendable morals. But he's talking about it like it's nothing, like it was second nature… what's wrong with this picture?

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nah, not really. I could tell you were gonna crack soon," Dean said. "It's expected after everything… just next time, don't snap in front of the witnesses."

"Okay," I agreed. "I'm sorry for blowing a gasket."

"Well," Dean drawled, "That's enough of that. No more chick-flick moments."

That made me giggle, "Whatever." I smiled at them both. They certainly weren't quite the same as they were in the show, but that was okay.

"So where to next?" I asked.

"Well, next we're gonna get a motel," he said.

"Alright, But if it smells like vomit, I'll drench it in the most flowery Fru Fru perfume I can find," I said lightheartedly as we neared the car.

My minor amusement turned into full blow laughter at Dean's look of absolute horror as we climbed into the impala, Sam joining in as we drove away.


	20. Chapter 15: BTW I used your laptop

**Dear Readers,**

**It's me here. I have been so busy it wasn't even funny, but I finally got this chapter uploaded. I'm so glad to start working on it again.**

**Again, I'm sorry to make you wait, but updates should be closer together from now on (hopefully), because I honestly don't have anything planned for summer. **

**Thanks for all the support I've been getting. YOu guys are awesome.**

**please feel free to read and review.**

**Later, guys :)**

* * *

"_Alright, say bloody Mary is haunting this town," Dean said to his brother as they stood in front of the town's local library. "There's gonna be some sort of proof—like a local woman who died nasty."_

"_Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard," Sam argued as they walked into the main building. "I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride," he said, listing the possibilities. "There's a lot more too."_

"_Okay then, from what we know, there's gotta be a connection," Dean mused. "So what is it?"_

"_Well, it's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror," Sam told him. "…You know the drill."_

_Dean groaned, "This should be annoying."_

"_Well, not really. It won't be so bad, as long as we…" He trailed off as he saw the "out of order" sign on the computer. "I take it back. This is gonna be really annoying."_

_His brother rolled his eyes. "And to think, red head already has all the answers."_

"_Are we really gonna bring that up? " Sam asked, "Or we going to start looking? The answer won't find itself."_

"_Bitch," Dean grouched._

"_Jerk."_

* * *

I sat on a motel bed scrolling through the local news with one hand and clutched a pillow to my chest with the other, supporting my ribs. Shoemaker sure made headlines, but there was nothing of interest. There was no piece of information I could use, and even if I found something, I couldn't do anything about it. I groaned in frustration.

Why did it have to be this case? Why this case? This case, as far as I knew, was in no way significant. So why in the world would it be a fixed point?

…I wanted to keep them safe, though I knew it was a stupid notion. Winchesters and trouble were two sides of the same coin.

But alas, I'm stuck here on the sidelines in a motel that smelled like mildew. I knew I shouldn't complain, after all, I've been in worse places.

Back home, there was this creepy inn called "The Blue Inn", which was located on the bad side of town. After I left my family, I crashed there for four days. At that point in time, I thought I had nowhere to go and they were the only motel or Inn that would take me until I could track down my cousin Jackson.

Jackson took me in, of course.

At this point, I realized I was just rereading the same sentence over and over. I put my phone away and stared at the ceiling. It was a green ceiling.

* * *

_It was dark out as Charlie drove._

"_They were some kind of Detectives or something," she told her friend._

_Her friend laughed, "What the ones with the escaped mental patient?"_

"_Jill…"_

"_What you don't think so?" _

_Charlie shrugged. "Yeah, okay, I admit she had some screws loose… I mean alternate universe… seriously? The woman's a nutcase." she shook her head before continuing. "Still, do you think something actually happened to Donna's dad?"_

"_Maybe Lily was right," her friend taunted. "Maybe Bloody Mary got him."_

_She rolled her eyes and bit her lip nervously. "Ha ha, very funny."_

"_I'm sorry was that fear in your voice?" her friend asked, her tone even more taunting._

"_No," she denied._

_There was a pause and then: "Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror."_

"_Jill quit it."_

_Charlie couldn't help that bit of fear that shot through her. Donna's dad's death was not normal, and it had her totally out of sorts. The strange people she found looking over the bathroom that he had died in did not help either. There was something about them that said the situation was somehow serious. She didn't want to rule anything out, even though it defied all logic._

"_Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it." Charlie could hear the smirk in her voice. This was not funny._

"_Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary."_

_There was silence and then a scream, and Charlie jumped a foot in my seat which caused me to swerve. "Jill? Jill?!"_

_She heard laughing, "Oh my god you're as crazy as she is. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_She hung up, and Charlie swore loudly. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach._

_It was justified. Back in Jill's house, true to the legend, Bloody Mary took her eyes, and the girl died screaming, in a pool of crimson._

* * *

The Winchesters returned to the motel around 9:45, and we all ate take out that the boys had gotten from a Chinese Deli. And after scarfing down all his food in a frankly alarming rate, Dean decided to pass out on the couch.

We didn't argue. We continued to eat in silence, before Sam piped up, "How are your ribs?"

I shrugged, "they're okay. They still don't feel too great, but they're healing."

"…I'm sorry," he told me.

"Don't be," I replied. "I'd be dead if not for you. I was stupid for just flying by the seat of my pants and running after him. You saved me."

"But I-"

I cut him off, "You can heal from broken bones… death om the other hand? The ribs are just another sign that I survived."

I returned to my now cold Chow Mein, and the silence resumed until I finished and headed to bed… or, Couch, as it were. The room only had to beds, and I'm 5'6, so I got the short end of the stick.

I couldn't help but snigger at that thought. Maybe those weren't the best words to use…

'My god, I am hilarious,' I thought as I settled down on the couch, and drifted off.

I woke up the next morning, and the first thing I saw was Dean trying to wake his brother up, who was whimpering in his sleep. Damn, he really is like a puppy the first couple of seasons.

"Sam," Dean said loudly, shaking him slightly.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. To be honest, he really looked like crap. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"'Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?" Dean asked though he knew Sam wouldn't give him an honest answer.

"Lollipops and candy canes," he replied sarcastically. He looked away.

"Yeah, sure."

I yawned, stretched, and said, "Hey assholes, I'm awake. Next time we stay in a motel, you're gonna be the one sleeping on the couch. My ribs are hella sore, and the couch was hard as a damn rock."

Dean snorted. "Damn, you're cranky."

I glared tiredly at him.

"Morning, by the way," I shrugged.

There was a half-assed chorus of, "Morning".

"So what've you got today my dear Sherlock and Watson?" I asked.

"Did you just refer to us as Sherlock and Watson?" Sam asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, if the shoe fits." I looked at him straight in the eye. "Don't even try to convince me that's not how it is. You are like the Sherlock and John of the hunting world."

"Then who's Sherlock, and who's Watson?" Dean asked.

I smirked. "Well, isn't it obvious?" I pointed at Sam, "He's Sherlock." Next, I pointed at him, "And you're Watson."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Dean asked.

"A compliment, mostly. Sherlock and John are the shit. There are some similarities. Sam's the one who's book smart, and great at deductive reasoning—hell he might even have a mind palace, who knows—and you are street smart, you're a fighter, and a leader (I guess Sam is too, though). You may think lesser of yourself for your lack of formal education, but in fact, you're pretty damn smart as well. I mean you've saved so many lives so far," I stared at the ceiling. "And from what I know of, you're damn good at engineering..." I trailed off.

"So, anyway, did you find anything or not?" I asked.

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?" He asked. I saw Sam straighten up in my peripheral vision. "I got squat. Looked into everything. Some girls by the name of Catherine and Laura committed suicide in front of a mirror, but no Mary.

Sam slumped back in the bed. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet?"

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary," he mused.

I just shook my head as Sam's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

Then suddenly we were at the park (I still have no idea why they took me along) with Charlie, sitting on a park bench.

She was sobbing, "They found her on the bathroom floor. And her e-eyes? They were gone."

Sam rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry."

"And she said it, you know," she cried. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

I shook my head, "Are you kidding me? They've eaten crazier things for breakfast."

She put her head in her hands and said with a pained voice, "Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

I gulped and looked and Sam. '_Not good_?' I mouthed to him.

He made a face that said, "You could've said it differently". He sighed and said to Charlie, "Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it," Dean promised her, "But we're gonna need some help."

* * *

Next thing I know, I'm stuck at the motel again. Damn… I hated that I had to stay on the back bench while they went out and played Ghostbusters. Stupid ribs!

I looked around in boredom. Most of the stuff they took was from the trunk, so nothing seemed to be missing. There was something that was beginning to bug me. Why did the Winchesters let me stay with them?

They could have easily dropped me off at the nearest bus station, and got me out of their lives. But they decided to let me tag along. Why?

I would've thought they'd just drop me off in some safe house, and then they'd be on their way. Something else at least.

So why exactly am I sharing a motel with them right now? There was a lot of things that weren't making sense lately, besides the obvious.

I've skimmed the surface of the internet looking for an explanation to the friggin flash bomb that happened, but I didn't find much of relevance. I wondered if I'd find something if I looked deeper. Normal search engines only pick up .03% of web content.

Nah, if here was a website for hunters it'd be anonymous… so it's probably an onion site. The only problem was I didn't have the proper app on my phone for that, and the app store doesn't exist in 2005. Hell, they don't even have IPhones yet!

I'll have to talk to Sam about installing the software on his computer. I knew some good VPNs, and Proxys, as well as other basics. I was also pretty sure they had Tor in 2005… probably. I was pretty sure. Yeah, they did.

I may not know a whole lot about the components of a computer, but I knew my way around the internet. The internet is full of untapped resources… resources that could just be damn useful. As they say, connections are the difference between life and death.

I noticed an object on the table, it was Sam's laptop. I decided to do him a favor, so I opened it up and got to work.

It was password protected, so I typed in some random crap until I got it right, and I laughed. Hard. His password was "Dingoatemybaby".


End file.
